Como Perder Um Maroto Em 10 Dias
by Babi Bulstrode Black
Summary: Lily e James fazem um trato: ele terá 10 dias para provar a ela que a ama de verdade.Mal ele sabe o plano cruel que Lily está bolando: saíra com ele durante os tais dez dias, decidida a infernizálo e fazêlo esquecer para sempre de sua existência.
1. Trailer

**Dislaimer: **Nada da marca "Harry Potter" me pertence. Até porque se me pertencesse vocês nunca poderiam fazer nada com os marotos, já que eles estariam sempre ao meu lado. Mas infelizmente eles não são meus (bem que eu queria).

**Sinopse: **"Lily Evans, a um passo de acabar o sétimo ano, não suporta mais a incansável perturbação do maroto James Potter, que até em um feriado de dez dias não esquece de sua existência. Mas, contra as leis da natureza, os dois chegam a um trato: James terá todo o feriado para provar a sua amada que mudou, até o dia do baile do sétimo ano. Mal ele sabe o plano que Lily está bolando, uma vingança cruel: saíra com ele durante os tais dez dias até o baile, decidida a infernizar sua vida, assim como ele fez com ela durante todos esses anos, e, de uma vez por todas, fazer com que nunca mais o maroto lembre de sua existência. Mas o que acontece quando James não está nem um pouco a fim de esquecer da ruiva?"

A fic é baseada no filme "Como se Perder um Homem em 10 Dias", com algumas mudanças propositais. Assim como o filme, é uma comédia romântica, apenas voltada para o casal J/L. Comensais, nem a Ordem e muito menos Voldemort.

Espero que gostem! Deixem reviews!

**

* * *

**

**TRAILER**

* * *

**DURANTE 10 DIAS DE FESTA**

- Êba!!!!!! Dez dias de farra!!!!!!!

**UM TRATO É FEITO**

- Você nem ao menos me deixa provar que eu mudei, Lily! Que eu realmente gosto de você! Me dá uma chance.

- Potter, quando você vai parar de pedir! Eu já te disse, não!

- Só quando eu ouvir um sim. Lily, é só uma chance. Vamos fazer um trato? Você precisa arranjar um par para passar esses 10 dias de festival, e sei que você não conhece ninguém daqui? Aceite passar esses dias comigo, e você verá que é especial para mim. Se mesmo assim não te convencer, prometo que nunca mais volto a te procurar.

_"É... Até que é uma proposta tentadora..."_

**E APOSTAS ENTRAM EM JOGO**

- Você? Conquistar a Lily em 10 dias? Pontas, você aposta isso desde o quinto ano! Não será agora que conseguirá! Entenda logo de uma vez, a Lily te odeia!

- Ela sempre me amou, Almofada. Eu só preciso provar a ela que sou o único homem de sua vida e finalmente, ela vai parar de resistir a mim. Quer apostar?

- Eu duvido que o James desista de você, Lily. Ele não passou dois anos inteiros correndo atrás de você por nada.

- Eu vou fazer o Potter desejar morrer, e antes mesmo de completar os 10 dias, ele estará correndo de mim. Quer apostar?

- Fechado.

**ELA TEM UM PLANO QUE O FARÁ ESQUECÊ-LA PARA SEMPRE**

- Olha Lily, eu entendo que você tenha um parafuso a menos. Mas não ter nenhum parafuso e sofrer de insanidade total já é demais! Você jura que não quer ir para o hospício?

- Muito pelo contrário, Lene. Eu nunca me senti tão bem. Eu só irei me divertir um pouquinho com o Potter... E ser a pior mulher que ele já conheceu.

- Merlin me proteja! É O APOCALIPSE!

**PELO MENOS É O QUE ELA ESPERA**

- Então, admite que perdeu a aposta, Pontas?

- Nunca, caro Almofadinhas. Eu não vou desistir da Lily nem tão cedo. Eu a amo, independente do que ela for ou fazer.

**SERÁ QUE ELE SOBREVIVERÁ?**

- DESSE JEITO NÃO DÁ, LILY! ESSA NÃO É VOCÊ!

- Você... Você está me deixando, é isso?

- Estou! Cadê a Lily que eu conheci? Aquela menina briguenta, engraçada, especial! Cadê a menina que eu me apaixonei!

- Então é assim? Você vai acabar comigo? Vai acabar com os melhores dias da minha vida? Eu achei que me amava!

- Lily... Não chora, por favor...

- QUEM É ELA!

- Ela quem!

- A outra! A PIRANHA QUE TE TIROU DE MIM!

**SERÁ QUE ELA CONTINUARÁ COM O FINGIMENTO**

- Marlene, eu não sei mais o que fazer!

- Começou, agora termina!

- Mas eu não posso continuar com isso! Não dá mais... Eu estou percebendo que finalmente ele me conquistou...

- Então, Lily, conte tudo a ele.

COM CERTEZA ELA TENTARÁ DE TUDO

- Jantar com meus pais! Isso é mesmo preciso?

- Claro, meu cajuzinho! Precisamos marcar a data do casamento!

- Humm... CASAMENTO?!

**ATÉ ENLOUQUECÊ-LO**

- EU VOU ENLOUQUECER!

- O que aconteceu dessa vez, Pontas?

- ELA É LOUCA! PIRADA! ESSA NÃO É A MINHA LILY! ELA QUER SE CASAR COM DEZESSETE ANOS, FEZ O ÁLBUM DE FOTOS DOS SETE FILHOS QUE NÃO TEMOS E QUER ENGRAVIDAR DE UMA MENINA COM O NOME DE FRANCHESQUITXA!

**UMA HISTÓRIA DE COMÉDIA**

_"Ótimo, James. Você tem que usar. Não ligue para o que os outros dizem. Não há problema nenhum em sair por aí com uma coleirinha escrito "Meu Namorado" e com uma roupa justa lilás"._

- MELIN ME AJUDE!

**DE AMOR**

- Apesar de tudo, Lily, eu ainda te amo.

**DE LOUCURA**

- Ei! Pare de me empurrar e cale a boca! Ou meu namorado vai te dar um belo soco na cara!

- E aí, magricelo, vai encarar?!

**DE TERROR...?**

- Pontas, ela é a reencarnação do Dark Vather! É o demônio! Um monstro! Largue essa vida antes que seja tarde demais!

- Eu não vou larga-la, Almofada. Cheguei aqui, irei até o fim.

- Merlin, eu não acredito nisso! PONTAS, MEU AMIGO, VOLTE AO NORMAL! VOCÊ ESTÁ SENDO POSSUÍDO PELA BRUXA MALIGNA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**SIM... NÃO SUBERTIME UMA MULHER**

- Amorrrrrr! Trouxe um presentinho para o meu fufuxooooo!

- O que é isso!

- É tipo um celular trouxa. Posso te ligar sempre. Sabe, às vezes me sinto tão sozinha de noite. É tão bom conversar com alguém, principalmente sendo meu principizinho lindo! Vou te ligar sempre! Contando o que comi durante o dia, com o que sonhei, as coisinhas lindinhas que meu gatinho faz, tudo o que vi que me lembrou meu amorzinho!

- Humm... Bem, interessante.

- É muito melhor que isso, meu moranguinho. Coloquei um feitiço, saberei todo o lugar que você está, com quem está e o que está fazendo. Não é demais, meu lindinho? Estarei com você toda hora e em todo lugar!

**ELA FARÁ DE TUDO PARA PERDER UM MAROTO EM 10 DIAS.**

_"Ou eu não me chamo Lily Evans"_

**"COMO SE PERDER UM MAROTO EM 10 DIAS"**

**EM BREVE**

**N/A**

A idéia dessa fic me surgiu do nada. O pior é que já fazia tanto tempo que tinha visto esse filme que nem poderia culpa-lo, mas eu dei asas a minha imaginação, e surgiu a fic!

Assim como o filme, essa fic é meio clichê. É como toda comédia romântica para se ver na sessão da tarde, mas pelo menos diverte. E para mim essa fic será muito divertida de escrever, espero que vocês achem isso ao lerem. Terá poucos capítulos, mais ou menos 12.

E quem quiser, leiam também minhas outras fics, Diário Maroto e Um Amor, Uma Vida.

Por favor, comentem!!!!! É péssimo? ruim? aceitável? bom? ótimo?

Beijos,

Babi Black


	2. O Plano Cruel

_**Como Perder Um Maroto Em 10 Dias **_

****

**Capítulo 1 – Um Plano Cruel **

* * *

- Eu nem acredito que você está aqui, Lily!! – Marlene dava pulos de alegria pelo quarto.

Marlene McKinnon era uma das melhores amigas de Lily, com cabelo preto e liso, batendo nos ombros, e olhos azul-claros.

Lily havia chegado de manhã cedo na casa da amiga, situada em Wandtown¹, um vilarejo bruxo. Depois de muito Lene insistir, a ruiva acabou por aceitar passar um tempo em sua casa.

O colégio ainda não estava de férias, mas para o sétimo ano tudo era festa. Há pouco tempo atrás tinham prestado os exames para os NIEMs, agora só voltariam ao colégio para o baile de formatura. Lily era a única que pretendia passar esse tempinho de folga procurando concursos e vagas de empregos pelo Profeta Diário. E seus dias seriam assim, se não tivesse uma amiga como Lene.

- Lene! Desse jeito você me deixa tonta! – exclamou a ruiva, após ver pela décima vez a amiga pulando pela casa.

A morena parou, ofegante. Sorriu para Lily, abraçando-a novamente.

- Nossa, não imaginava a falta que eu fazia na sua vida. Não faz nem três dias que saímos de Hogwarts e parece que faz séculos que você não me vê... – Lily disse, sorrindo.

- Você nem sabe a saudade que eu senti de você! Quer dizer, um dia sem seus "NÃO, POTTER!" Não é um dia comum.

Lily fez uma careta ao ouvir o nome da pessoa que mais odiava. Marlene gargalhou da amiga.

- Vem! Vou te mostrar a vizinhança!

Sem nem ao menos esperar Lily guardar suas coisas, Lene saiu a puxando pelo braço. Apesar de conhecer Marlene há tanto tempo, era a primeira vez que a ruiva ia a sua casa. Ela sabia o que ia encontrar por lá: James Potter.

Esse pensamento a fazia desistir de ter férias divertidas com a amiga. Apesar de Marlene sempre dizer que James morava longe dali, praticamente no vilarejo vizinho, e que não era muito possível eles se encontrarem. "_Quem garante?"_, pensava Lily. Acabava sempre preferindo ficar em sua cidade trouxa natal. Quanto mais longe de Potter, melhor.

Mas dessa vez não conseguiu fugir. Seria a última vez que as amigas poderiam se divertir juntas sendo consideradas estudantes, e Lene não cansava de repetir que precisavam de uma despedida descente dos tempos de Hogwarts.

Esquecendo o caso Potter, Lily acabou aceitando passar esse tempo com a amiga. Afinal, seriam só dez dias até terem que voltar a Hogwarts para o último passo, o baile. Depois disso, adeus vida de colegial...

As três chegaram no portão de frente da grande casa dos McKinnon. Lily observou que o vilarejo que Marlene morava era maravilhoso, parecia aquelas vilas de princesas que ela sonhava quando pequena. Era tudo arrumado.

As ruas eram extremamente limpas, sem nenhum lixo, sem uma folha de árvore, apesar de serem bem arborizadas, com os tipos mais bonitos e diferentes de plantas. Eram pouco movimentadas, com perdestes usando vestes berrantes e levando consigo os mais bizarros pacotes.

As casas, por fora, seguiam um mesmo padrão, grandes, bem arrumadas e silenciosas, com jardins lindos e bem cuidados. Não que por dentro também fosse assim, o quarto de Lene estava longe de ser arrumado, silencioso e bem cuidado.

- Lily! Que surpresa! Não sabia que você viria! – uma voz empolgada e conhecida, _muito conhecida_ fez Lily olhar para frente.

E o que viu não foi nada, nem um pouco bom. É, decididamente, não havia começado bem o dia.

- Potter. – deu um aceno de cabeça a contragosto, rangendo os dentes.

E só então percebeu uma coisa. Potter saía da casa da frente da casa onde iria ficar durante dez dias. Mas não, não podia ser. Ele não podia morar tão perto assim.

- O que você está fazendo aí?! – ela perguntou antes de pensar sobre quão idiota poderia ser a pergunta.

- Aqui? Bem, eu moro aqui. – respondeu James sorrindo.

- Eu sei, Potter! Eu estou falando o que você faz nessa casa!

- Eu moro nessa casa, Lily. – falou, mais sorridente ainda, se possível. Não era todo dia que James descobria que a sua amada estaria mais perto dele do que imaginava.

A ruiva abriu a boca, indignada. Ela seria, hum, vizinha do Potter?!?!

- MARLENE MCKINNON! – exclamou ela. Lene a olhou com um sorriso malicioso. – Você me falou que o Potter morava a léguas daqui!

- E realmente mora! – Lily a fitou com o cenho franzido. – É uma rua que nos separa! Uma rua! Sabe quantos passos tenho que dar para atravessa-la?! Me dá até cansaço ao ver isso... – Lily teria rido se não fosse a circunstância em que se encontrava.

- Eu não acredito que até aqui, quando venho passar um tempo de folga, o Potter estará tão próximo me atazanando! – sibilou ela para Lene.

A amiga apenas deu de ombros, segurando-se para não cair na gargalhada com a expressão assassina no rosto de Lily.

- E então, para onde vocês estão indo? – James perguntou, se intrometendo na conversa.

- Vou mostrar a vizinhança para a Lily! – antes que a ruiva dissesse algo, Lene se pronunciou. – Vem com a gente!

- Acho que não vai dar agora. O Sirius ainda está dormindo, e não acho muito confiável deuxá-lo sozinho. É possível que ele resolva botar fogo na casa inteira! – falou sem conseguir esconder a felicidade de ver Lily.

A ruiva sorriu, satisfeita. De repente Potter tenha percebido que ela não o suporta e seus zilhões de Não's finalmente tiveram algum efeito sobre o Potter.

As duas se despediram do maroto com um aceno e foram andando lentamente. Lene contava histórias malucas sobre o vilarejo, que se resumia em uma lenda sobre uma abóbora roxa voadora, uma árvore mitológica que Morgana havia plantado, no centro do vilarejo e mais outras coisas que envolviam a varinha de Merlin.

Todas as ruas e casas eram iguais, constatou Lily, e um pouco mais distante tinha um campo de quadribol. A movimentação ficava mais concentrada no centro, cheio de lojinhas, como chalés.

Mas a ruiva logo percebeu algo muito estranho. Para um vilarejo bruxo como Wandtown, o centro estava muito movimentado, com muita confusão, muito barulhento e decididamente com muitas luzes vermelhas e verdes.

- Lene, vai ter alguma coisa aqui? – perguntou Lily, vendo dois homens de meia-idade discutirem sobre algo que não podia entender.

- Ah! Esqueci de te avisar! – falou Marlene, sem deixar o sorriso malicioso.

Lily a olhou enfurecida. A amiga andava se esquecendo ou se fazia de esquecida? Hum... Segunda opção.

- Vai começar amanhã um festival famoso na cidade. O Festival da Magia conta a história da criação de Wandtown. Diz a lenda que Wandtown foi a cidade natal de Merlin, e aqui ele descobriu a varinha e toda a magia em volta dela, por isso o nome da cidade². Todo ano tem, e incrivelmente, sempre é diferente. A cidade passa o ano inteiro trabalhando nisso, e todas as famílias ajudam de alguma maneira. Nessa época Wantown vai a loucura.

Lene parou de falar, ficando com uma expressão pensativa, relembrando de como foram todas as festas.

- Meus pais, junto com o Sr. e a Sra. Potter, estão ajudando na organização dos eventos, já que vem muitas bandas famosas, grupos de apresentação e essas coisas. Os jovens normalmente ajudam na parte de vendas. Já temos nossa própria barraca! Você quer nos ajudar? Não é durante todo festival, normalmente fazemos rodízio. – Lene falava com empolgação.

- Claro. E são quantos dias? – perguntou Lily, sentindo-se ligeiramente preocupada com a empolgação da amiga.

- São dez dias! Dez dias de farra, Lily! Cada dia tem uma coisa diferente, teatro, shows, dança... É muito bom! E nós iremos em todos! – exclamou antes que Lily pudesse retrucar. – Só precisamos arranjar um par rapidamente. – falou quase em um sussurro. Sabia que Lily ficaria uma fera.

- Como assim?! Par?! Que história é essa?! – Lily olhou a amiga, indignada.

- Lily, não se vai em festivais em Wandtown sozinha. Te juro, é perigoso. Já passei por cada coisa por aqui... – Lene fez cara de espanto, teatralmente. Lily sabia que era invenção.

- E de onde que eu vou arranjar um acompanhante até amanhã?! Não conheço ninguém!

- Calma, Lil. Eu conheço bastante gente interessante. – Lene sorriu maliciosamente, sem Lily perceber. – Certamente encontraremos um par para você em tempo. Mas agora vou te apresentar a algumas pessoas. – em seguida Lily se viu sendo puxada pela amiga em direção a um pequeno grupo de meninos do vilarejo.

* * *

Um moreno alto, de cabelos rebeldes e olhos castanhos-esverdeados contornados por óculos entrava em casa, correndo como um jato. Subiu as escadas de madeira, fazendo um barulho infernal com seu peso. Entrou no quarto vizinho ao seu, sem permissão e batendo a porta com força. Mas, mesmo assim, a pessoa que dormia ali como um anjo continuava inconsciente de qualquer acontecimento.

James olhou descrente para o amigo que dormia enrolado ao lençol, de boca aberta, roncando e babando em cima do travesseiro.

- Padfoot, acorde. – chamou. O amigo não mexeu um dedo sequer. – Padfoot! – James deu mais alguns berros, sem conseguir resposta. Então resolveu se divertir um pouco com aquilo.

Puxou sua varinha do cós da calça jeans e apontou ao amigo.

- _Levicorpus!_

- AAAARREEEEE!!!! – ouviu-se o berro assustado de Sirius Black, batendo as costas no teto e em seguida caindo com tudo no chão.

Sirius, assim como James, era morenoe alto, cabelos lisos batendo na nuca e olhos cinza-azulado.

- Bom dia, amigo! – Potter gargalhou da careta do amigo.

Sirius fitou James mal-humorado.

- Você não tinha um jeito melhor para me acordar?! – retrucou, levantando-se. – Ou melhor, não podia me deixar dormir?!

- Deixa de ser babão! Tenho uma novidade ótima! – exclamou, abrindo um sorriso largo.

- E é bom que seja uma novidade muito boa para atrapalhar meu sono. – Sirius sentou-se na cama reprimindo uma careta, já tinha uma idéia muito provável do que seria.

- Adivinha quem está aqui em Wandtown! – exclamou James com empolgação, fazendo Sirius resmungar pelo grito.  
- Você não podia me contar essa GRANDE novidade de tarde quando eu estivesse devidamente acordado?! – retrucou, lançando ao amigo um olhar assassino.

- Isso vale a pena! To falando sério, Pads! É incrivelmente maravilhoso!

- Hum... Algo incrivelmente maravilhoso. – Sirius fez cara de pensativo, coçando o queixo. – Não me diga que aquela modelo loira, peituda, maravilhosa está aqui! Eu ouvi dizer que ela vai pousar nua! – Sirius agitou-se. – Putz! Isso sim que são férias! – James revirou os olhos.

- Não, Padfoot! Não é nenhuma loira! É uma ruiva! – falou significavelmente.

- Ahhhh! – James sorriu, o amigo não era tão retardado. – Uma ruiva vai pousar nua! – É, ele conseguia ser retardado à décima potência. – Hum... Eu não conheço nenhuma modelo ruiva famosa...

- Não, Pads! Lily! Nossa colega de Hogwarts, lembra-se?! Lily Evans!

- A Lily vai pousar nua?!

- CLARO QUE NÃO PADFOOT! A LILY ESTÁ NA CIDADE COM A MARLENE! NÃO TEM NENHUMA MODELO, NEM LOIRA, NEM PEITUDA, E MUITO MENOS NUA!

- Eu sei, Prongs! Não precisa gritar! – Sirius agora gargalhava do amigo. – Você só tem essa cara de veado idiota e apaixonado quando se trata da Lily! – James amarrou a cara.

- E então? O que acha? – perguntou o moreno se acalmando, retomando a cara de idiota apaixonado.

- O que eu acho do quê?! – Sirius retrucou, se irritando com as frases incompletas do amigo. Daqui a pouco trocaria seu apelido de Prongs para Mooney, ou "Mooney 2, O Retorno" ou de repente "O Clone"... Que seja.

- Da Lily estar aqui, cara! É perfeito! – falava James, afobado. – Essa é a minha chance! Sem aulas para atrapalhar, sem fãs loucas, sem professores, sem detenções, sem sonserinos. E o melhor, praticamente do meu lado! – James apontou a casa vizinha.

- E o que você pretende fazer? Chamá-la para sair novamente? – perguntou Sirius entediado. Odiava as sessões "Como conquistar Lily Evans" do James. Mas fazer o que, era seu amigo, tinha que agüentar.

- Bem, ela deve ir ao festival que começa amanhã, já que a Lene vai, e é a única coisa diferente de Wandtown. Então, vou pedir a ela ir comigo. Todo mundo arranja um par nessa festa. Ela não pode ir sozinha.

- Eu duvido muito que a Lily vá com você. – falou Siris, descrente. O sorriso de James murchou. – Principalmente em um festival de dez dias.

- Não precisa ser os dez dias, mas pelo menos uma noite já fico feliz. – James falou baixo, mais para si mesmo. E então encarou o amigo, esperançoso. – É claro! Como não pensei nisso? Eu tenho que conquista-la nesses dez dias! Ela não tem como fugir!

Sirius soltou sua "risada-latido".

- Você promete isso desde seu quinto ano! Duvido que agora consiga. Desista, Prongs.

- Nunca! – Sirius olhou descrente para o amigo. – A Lily me ama, cara! É só um empurrão para ela ser dar conta que somos feitos um para o outro!

Sirius fez expressão de tédio novamente.

- É. E eu sou Merlin. – James lançou uma careta ao amigo. – Prongs, é a realidade. Ela não te ama, te odeia! – O moreno disse como se explica a uma criança que um mais um são 2.

- Eu estou dizendo, Pads! Ela é feita para mim e eu para ela! Você vai ver. Ela finalmente será minha! Eu a amo e ela me ama!

- Isso é o que você acha. Eu duvido que você consiga demonstrar isso para ela. – Sirius atirou-se na cama, arrependendo-se fatalmente de ter acordado para ouvir as ladainhas de seu amigo.

- Ela só precisa ver que eu mudei. E mudei por ela! Não sou mais aquele garoto que ela conheceu no terceiro ano! E farei isso amanhã no festival! E eu irei conquista-la, e ela vai admitir que eu sou o amor de sua vida!

- E viverão felizes para sempre. – Sirius fez voz de locutor de filme infantil, zombando do amigo. – Duvido. – provocou.

- Nunca duvide de um maroto, Pads! Nesses dez dias eu irei conquista-la. E te garanto, voltaremos para a formatura em Hogwarts namorando!

Sirius riu novamente.

- Duvido, cara. Você nunca vai conseguir. – disse Sirius, desafiando o amigo, divertindo-se com tudo aquilo.

- Quer apostar? – James desafiou o amigo do mesmo modo. Sirius soltou mais uma vez sua risada característica.

- Desde o quinto ano você aposta a mesma coisa, Prongs, e a sua dívida comigo só vai aumentando... Daqui a pouco eu cobro juros! Você não cansou de perder em apostas ainda?!

- Dessa vez vai ser diferente. A Lily vai parar de resistir. – James falou, em tom confiante.

- Então se você está tão certo disso, vamos à aposta. Melhor para mim, ganharei de novo. – James lançou um olhar assassino ao amigo. – Você terá que passar os dez dias de festival com ela para a conquistar. Não precisa ser ficando com ela ou coisa do tipo, mas sem ela te xingar ou gritar a quatro cantos que te odeia. E, para provar que ela realmente não resiste ao seu charme – Sirius riu. "_Se é que o Prongs tem charme"_. – terá que leva-la ao nosso Baile de Formatura, daqui a dez dias. Caso você não consiga, terá que me pagar cem galeões. Se você conseguir, eu te pago.

- Fechado. – respondeu James prontamente. Os dois apertaram as mãos, se encarando.

Sirius estudou o amigo divertidamente. Todo ano era a mesma coisa. O amigo prometia que ia fazer e acontecer e, finalmente, que Lily se daria conta de sua paixão por ele. E Sirius sempre saía ganhando nas apostas, deixando o amigo devendo quantidades grossas de dinheiro.

James sorriu. Não seria algo fácil de conseguir, mas ele adorava dificuldades.

- E você? Já sabe com quem vai? – perguntou James, ficando curioso.

- Se eu achar, com alguma modelo loira peituda e que aceite ficar nua. – James revirou os olhos e Sirius sorriu. – Vou pedir a Lene.

- E ela tem que aceitar! – James exclamou repentinamente, fazendo Sirius pular de susto. – Se a Lene for, a Lily não tem como negar meu pedido! Não vai querer ficar sozinha ou com um desconhecido.

James sorriu largamente, empolgado com a possibilidade de estar tão próximo de conquistar a ruiva.

- Pads, eu dependo de você! – o moreno ficou anormalmente sério, praticamente implorando. – É a minha única chance! Depois do baile acabou-se Hogwarts, acabou-se pedidos para sair com a ruivinha, e eu serei obrigado a virar um mendigo bêbado pedindo esmola por causa de uma desilusão amorosa!

- Não se preocupe. A Lene vai sair comigo. – Sirius falou, convencido.

Os dois sorriram marotamente e foram andar pelo vilarejo, com o propósito de falarem com as meninas.

Não foi difícil encontra-las. Wandtown, sendo extremamente pequeno, era o tipo de lugar que todo mundo conhecia todo mundo e todo mundo sabia sobre todo mundo. Então, era de se esperar que todo mundo estivesse curioso para saber quem era a desconhecida que andava com Marlene.

E realmente, percebeu James com certa irritação, o povo de sua cidade era um bando de moscas. Não podiam ver carne nova, tinham logo que ir atrás. Um exemplo disso eram os meninos, lançando olhares nada discreto a SUA ruivinha.

As duas ainda conversavam com o grupo de meninos. Lily não estava gostando muito do rumo daquela conversa. Na verdade nem tinha simpatizado muito com os meninos, e eles estavam prestes a babar em cima dela tamanho os olhares indiscretos que mandavam, coisa que ela não tolerava. Marlene sorriu largamente, seu plano estava dando certo.

A ruiva já estava desconfortável, mas antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa a amiga, sentiu uma mão puxa-la com uma rapidez invejável. Ao mesmo tempo viu alguém muito conhecido puxando Marlene para outro canto.

No susto, Lily gritou. James tampou sua boca, sentindo os dentes da ruiva se enterrando em sua pele. Foi a vez de ele gritar.

- Calma, Lily. Sou eu! – James falou ainda sentindo a dor na mão, largando-a ao se afastarem dos olhares curiosos.

Lily o fitou com desgosto.

- Eu devia saber! Tinha mesmo que ser o Potter! – a menina exclamou, olhando para o céu e pedindo silenciosamente que caísse um raio na cabeça do moreno.

- Você por acaso acha que eu te deixaria andar por aí com esse bando de homem olhando para minha Lily? – falou, entre a diversão e o ciúmes.

- SUA LILY?! Eu não sou sua, Potter!! E quem você pensa que é para me "dar permissão" para fazer alguma coisa?! – Lily começou a adquirir um tom rubro no rosto. James sorriu, adorava vê-la assim.

- O amor da sua vida. – falou displicente. Lily bufou.

- Só se for em pesadelos! – a ruiva virou-se para ir embora, mas James a puxou pelo braço.

- Pára de fugir de mim, Lily! Eu sei que você é louca por mim! – falou lançando charme.

- Potter, tudo o que falei esse ano por acaso entrou por um ouvido e saiu pelo outro?! Você não entendeu que eu te odeio?!

- E por que você me odeia tanto, Lil? – falou, com uma carinha de veado abandonado em um dia de chuva no meio da floresta.

- Simplesmente porque você é um garoto medíocre desde o primeiro ano! E me chame de EVANS! – respondeu, entre dentes.

- Mas eu mudei, Li... Evans! E você é a única que não percebe!

- Você é arrogante demais para perceber algum defeito em si mesmo e mudar, Potter!

- Você está errada. E eu posso provar que sim, eu mudei por você e para você. – James falou com uma seriedade anormal. Lily lançou a ele um olhar descrente. – Por favor, Evans, só uma chance!

- Não, Potter! Você não sabe o que é isso?! – exclamou, impaciente. – Quando é que você vai desistir?!

- Quando eu ouvir um sim. Você nem ao menos me deixa provar que eu não sou tão ruim quanto pensa! –

James parou de falar, respirando com certa dificuldade. E então, da mneira mais sincera que pôde, disse:

- Eu gosto muito de você. É só uma chance que te peço, para provar a você que esse meu sentimento é verdadeiro e que eu nunca, nunca, seria capaz de te magoar.

- E você acha que eu vou cair nessa sua conversa fiada?! Não, Potter! Eu não serei mais uma para você! -  
_Mentiroso_, pensou Lily. _Ele que pensa que com essas frases gravadas vai conseguir... Ah! Mas não vai mesmo!_

- Você nunca será mais uma, Lily, você é única. – Lily sentiu-se estremecer diante do olhar que o moreno lhe mandava.

- Me poupe de suas cantadas, Potter! Eu quero distância de você! – Lily tentou se desviar da mão forte que a segurava, mas não conseguiu.

- Lily, não adianta. Eu nunca vou desistir, até você sair comigo. – James tentou parecer racional. – Não é melhor você me dar essa chance? Já estamos acabando Hogwarts, e desde o quinto ano eu te peço a mesma coisa. Ninguém saberá se sairmos juntos...

Lily sentiu vontade de rir na cara do moreno. Percebendo isso, James resolveu continuar por outro caminho.

- Entenda de uma vez, Lily. Eu jamais vou desistir de você. Quando eu digo que gosto de você, é para valer. É possível que, onde quer que você trabalhe ou more, eu vá atrás de você. Aí sim você não se verá livre de mim. – Isso seria total verdade, pensou James. Era capaz de ir atrás dela onde estivesse.

Lily pareceu pensativa durante um tempo, pelo jeito pensando em como seria desconfortável ter um chiclete James Potter pelo resto de sua vida. Já havia passado três longos anos assim, e não estava mais afim de agüentar outros.

- Potter... – começou Lily a xinga-lo, mas James a interrompeu.

- Eu não aceito não, Lily. – falou, fazendo Lily franzir o cenho. – Olhe, amanhã começará o festival mais famoso da cidade. A Marlene vai com Sirius na abertura, e deve ir com ele nos outros dias. Você não pode ficar sozinha e sei que se sentirá mal se for com alguém desconhecido.

Lily o olhou desconfiada. Não se lembrava da amiga ter dito que iria com Sirius, mas era algo possível. De qualquer forma, certamente não iria em um festival aberto com qualquer um.

- Vamos fazer um trato?

_"PÁRA TUDO! Trato com Potter?!?!"_

- Trato?! Desde de quando eu faço trato contigo?! – a ruiva retrucou, temendo o que viria a seguir.

- Me ouça. – pediu. – Aceite ir comigo no festival. – Lily abriu a boca para contestar, mas foi interrompida. – Eu sei, você nunca iria aceitar passar dez dias comigo. Mas não te peço isso com segundas intenções. Quero te fazer companhia como amigo.

A ruiva franziu o cenho. Desde quando James Potter não tinha segundas, terceiras, e quartas intenções com ela?

- Prometo que me comporto. – continuou ele. – Não tentarei nada, apenas serei um amigo, e você vai ver como mudei. É só isso que eu quero, mostrar a você que eu tenho humildade em ver meus próprios defeitos e em muda-los.

Lily abriu a boca para falar, mas novamente foi interrompida pelo moreno.

- Se, depois desses dez dias, não conseguir provar isso, eu prometo que nunca mais volto a te incomodar. – James cruzou os dedos sem que Lily visse. Isso era algo que sabia que nunca seria verdade. Mas o caso em que se encontrava era desesperador, qualquer coisa que pudesse fazer seria bem vinda.

Lily o olhou com raiva. Os dez dias e, Wandtown para ela deviam ser perfeitos, e mal tinham passado vinte e quatro horas, Potter já estava ali, atazanando sua vida. Sabia muito bem como iria se arrepender em confiar no Potter, e principalmente, duvidava muito que ele fosse se comportar. E o pior, durante dez dias!

Mas, infelizmente, ele tinha razão. Ela não iria sozinha no tal festival, já que Marlene, pelo jeito, iria acompanhada. E não tinha gostado nem um pouco dos meninos que a amiga tinha apresentado, e a única pessoa que conhecia, por pior que fosse, era James Potter.

Até que não seria um acordo de todo mal, passados esses dez dias, ela sairia ganhando. Com certeza James não provaria nada para ela, ele desistiria de uma vez por todas e ela viveria em paz para sempre. _É uma proposta tentadora_.

- Já que não tenho escolha. – falou, suspirando a contragosto. – Eu vou com você.

James abriu um sorriso largo, mal acreditando no que ouvia.

- Mas antes que você cante vivas, estou indo como colega! – avisou. – Não tente nada comigo, sem beijos, abraços e agarramentos, estamos entendidos?!

James afirmou com a cabeça, duvidando muito que tivesse tanto sangue frio perto de sua Lily.

- E faça alguma coisa que eu não goste, você irá se arrepender pelo resto da vida! – a ruiva lançou a ele um olhar assassino.

James assentiu, pensando seriamente se Lily era sádica ou outra coisa qualquer que adorasse o sofrimento alheio.

- Prepare-se, ruivinha. Esses serão os melhores dias da sua vida! – falou, saindo correndo antes que Lily se transformasse em uma fera.

A ruiva o olhou se afastar com certa crueldade no olhar. O que ela tinha feito a Merlin para isso acontecer?! Nem durante alguns dias de folga do colégio ela se livrava daquele crápula!

Mas agora ele tinha passado dos limites, e ela ia se vingar de tudo que um dia James Potter fez a ela. E o melhor, já tinha um ótimo plano na cabeça.

* * *

- Finalmente! Já estava na hora de você aceitar sair com o James e revelar seu grande amor por ele! – Marlene exclamou.

As duas andavam de volta para casa, depois de terem sido "seqüestradas" por dois marotos.

- Não enlouquece, Lene! Eu só aceitei sair com ele. A única coisa que sinto por ele é um grande ódio. – respondeu a ruiva.

Lene constatou um sorriso maldoso no rosto da amiga.

- Então o que deu em você para aceitar ficar na companhia dele? – perguntou demonstrando confusão.

Lily sorriu. Marlene sentiu arrepios na espinha.

- Vamos dizer que nós tivemos uma conversa de interesses. – e contou toda a conversa que teve com James. No fim do relato Marlene franziu o cenho.

- Lily, o que você pretende dizendo, _"vou me vingar de tudo o que Potter já fez"_?

- Simples. – a ruiva alargou o sorriso. – Ele não quer tanto minha companhia? Então, ele terá, porém vou garantir que ele nunca mais volte a me atormentar.

- Você já pensou na possibilidade de ele gostar mesmo de você? – Marlene tentou deixar a conversa racional.

Lily riu.

- O Potter?! Gostar de mim?! Realiza, Lene! O Potter não gosta de ninguém!

- Se você diz isso...

Marlene resolveu ficar em silêncio e não discutir. "James Potter" nunca foi um assunto muito bom para se falar na frente de Lily.

- E o que afinal você pretende fazer? – a morena perguntou, com curiosidade.

- Vou ser a melhor acompanhante que ele já teve. – Lily falou, displicente. Marlene a olhou com a testa franzida. – Vou fazer de tudo para ele desistir de mim. Ele vai ver como é ter Lily Evans no seu pé. E homens como ele odeiam quando uma mulher fica em volta, ele vai logo correr de mim. O que vai provar que ele nunca gostou de mim, é um grande mentiroso e o melhor, que ele nunca, nunca mais voltará a dirigir a palavra a mim de tanta raiva.

- Ou seja, você vai faze-lo te odiar?

- Isso mesmo. Se ele não desiste de mim por bem, desistirá por mau.

- Prefiro minha idéia de você revelar seu grande amor por ele. – disse Marlene, pensando seriamente se a amiga não tinha enlouquecido. De repente ela estava sob um feitiço ou Poção...

- Não é o que o Potter sempre quis? Que eu admitisse ser louca por ele? Que eu me apaixonasse por ele? Eu irei realizar esse seu desejo, e ele sentirá na pele como é me deixar "apaixonada". Irei fingir estar loucamente apaixonada por ele, fazendo todos os tipos de escândalos que os homens odeiam. Vou ser possessiva, ficar no pé dele dia e noite, ser extremamente sensível e frágil, grudar nele como chiclete, chagá-lo por apelidinhos infantis, trata-lo como um bebê, fazer cenas de choro, atrapalhar as noitadas dele com os amigos... – a ruiva sorriu. – Perfeito. – falou baixo, se perguntando como nunca tinha bolado um plano tão bom.

Marlene a olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- Lily, amiga, isso é uma loucura! E quem é a louca aqui sou eu! Eu que devia fazer esse tipo de coisa! – a morena balançou o corpo da amiga para frente e para trás, como se aquilo a fizesse esquecer da idéia.

- Isso não é loucura! E a melhor coisa que eu já fiz! – Lily gargalhou de sua idéia perfeita. O sorriso cruel de "cientista trouxa louco" fez Marlene ficar alarmada.

- Merlin me proteja dessa ruiva louca! É O APOCALIPSE! – berrou.

- E sinceramente, Lene, - continuou Lily, ignorando o comentário da amiga – Você devia fazer a mesma coisa que eu com o Black nesse festival. Ele é tão galinha e arrogante como o Potter, ou pior.

- Eu não dei certeza ainda seu vou com ele ou não. Falei que só ia com ele na abertura e se ele se comportasse pensaria no caso. E, diferente de você Lily, eu planejo outras coisas mais importantes a fazer com o Black. – Marlene falou, com um sorriso malicioso.

Lily mandou-lhe um olhar repreendedor.

- Você muito bem que não dá para se confiar no Black!

- Calma, Lily! Eu sei muito bem o que estou fazendo. Claro, diferente de você.

- Você ainda não se deu conta de que tudo é perfeito?! – Lily voltou a expressão de cientista louco.

Marlene negou com a cabeça, colocando a mão na testa da amiga, certificando-se que ela não estava doente.

- Lene, eu vou me livrar para sempre do Potter, e melhor ainda, irei me divertir ao vê-lo desesperado! – Lily empurrou a mão da amiga de sua testa. – Amanhã eu ainda serei eu mesma, Lily Evans, sem dissimulações para o Potter não estranhar e achar que eu fiquei louca. Depois vou mudando aos poucos, me tornando uma _"pobre menina sentimental, grudenta e apaixonada" _– Lily fez voz de choro.

- Olha Lily, eu entendo que você tenha um parafuso a menos. – Marlene tentou novamente deixar a conversa racional. – Mas não ter nenhum parafuso e sofrer de insanidade total já é demais! Você jura que não quer ir para o hospício?

- Muito pelo contrário, Lene. Eu nunca me senti tão bem. Eu só irei me divertir um pouquinho com o Potter... E ser a pior mulher que ele já conheceu! Não é ótimo?

- Não, muito pelo contrário. – Marlene olhava a amiga como se ela fosse um extraterrestre. – Isso não vai dar certo.

- Claro que vai! É um plano perfeito! Ele não vai me aturar nesses dez dias e eu não precisarei ir a baile nenhum! Nunca mais verei o Potter na minha frente! – Lily sorriu, empolgada com seu plano perfeito.

- Não adianta, Lily. O James gosta de você, e, muito pelo contrário, você sendo a namoradinha grudenta não vai faze-lo desistir, muito pelo contrário! – Lily amarrou a cara. – Não é melhor você revelar seu grande amor?

- Marlene, presta atenção. – Lily ficou repentinamente séria. – O Potter não atura saber que um dia eu deu o fora nele, e ele nunca deixou isso barato. Agora é sua última chance de mostrar a todo mundo que não existe uma garota em Hogwarts que resiste a ele.

- Você está errada. – novamente Lily lançou um olhar assassino a Lene. – O James mudou, Lil. Mesmo que você não aceite isso. Você vai passar dez dias com esse plano e ele não vai desistir. Além de que você nunca irá conseguir ir adiante com isso. Você vai acabar desistindo de continuar. – Marlene falou em tom de desafio.

- Eu? Desistir? Nunca, Lene. E eu nem vou precisar ficar muito tempo. Grava o que estou te dizendo. Eu serei a pior mulher para o Potter e ele correrá de mim.

Marlene ficou calada, abrindo um sorriso de desafio. Tinha uma ótima idéia, também.

- Duvido. – disse.

Lily a fitou séria, cruzando os braços. Não aturava ser desafiada.

- Pois continue duvidando. O Potter vai querer distância de mim. Você verá. Eu vou fazer o Potter desejar morrer, e antes mesmo de completar os 10 dias, ele estará correndo de mim.

- Isso não vai adiantar. Você passará dez dias em desespero ao ver que ele não vai desistir. – Marlene falou, se divertindo com tudo aquilo.

Lily a olhou enrugando a testa.

- Quer apostar? – continuou Marlene, provocando-a. – Você terá que continuar com esse plano até o dia do Baile de Formatura, e nesses dez dias o Potter terá que enlouquecer, desistir de você e querer o máximo de distância possível. Se você perder, ou seja, se chegar no Baile e você ainda estiver com o Potter, terá que me pagar cem galeões. Se você ganhar, eu te pago.

- Fechado. – as duas apertaram as mãos.

Marlene sorriu, faria de tudo para que o plano de Lily fosse água abaixo. Tudo bem, Lily era sua amiga e não devia querer seu mau. Ou melhor, ela não desejava o mau a amiga, e sim tudo de bom. Mas o que fazer se Lily era cabeça-dura? O jeito seria pôr o plano de Lily contra ela mesma.

Lily estava mais que certa de que seu plano daria certo, essa aposta já estava no papo. Faria de tudo para que James se arrependesse profundamente de ter feito tanto mal a ela. Iria mostrar a ele como era "bom" tê-la a seus pés. Ele não aturaria dez dias de sofrimento e com certeza, desejará morrer. _"Ou não me chamo Lily Evans" _

* * *

**¹ Wandtown** – Wand é varinha em inglês. O vilarejo não existe, eu inventei para ter algo mais a ver com a lenda sobre o festival (é, eu sei, eu viajei nessa).

**² Festival da Magia** – Já li em algum lugar sobre uma lenda em volta da varinha de Merlin, mas não me lembro muito bem. Não existe nenhum festival que comemore isso, apesar da lenda realmente existir. Ou seja, em parte a história é verdadeira, com algumas mudanças.

**

* * *

**

**N/A:**

Oi meus amores!!

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo!

Está mais para um prólogo, já que é só uma explicação para o que vai acontecer nos próximos capítulos! Prometo que a fic será mais interessante!

Adorei todas as reviews!! Agradeço a todos que leram e comentaram!

**Rose Samartinne: **Fico feliz que tenha gostado! Pobre James... Tantas pessoas rindo de seu sofrimento... hauahauahauhaahua. Bem, esse capítulo não está engraçado e talz, mas os próximos prometo que estarão bem mais divertidos (para o bem de suas risadas)! Continue lendo! Beijos!

**Luh Black: **Que bom que gostou! O James já enlouqueceu tanto a Lily né... Está na hora de uma revanche (se não ocorrer o contrário)... hahuahuahua. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Continue lendo! Beijos!

**Jehssik: **Oi! Que bom que gostou! Aí está o capítulo! Continue lendo! Beijos!

**Ivania Dolores Cuz Bezerra:** Que bom que gostou! Espero que também tenha gostado do capítulo! Continue lendo! Beijos!

**Thatty:** Concordo com você, tem clichê que realmente é bom... Eu também gostei muito desse filme... E não tinha como não fazer uma fic sobre ele! Confusão? Que isso... Vai ser muito pior!Hauahauhauaahaau. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo! Beijos!

* * *

Por favor, escrevam reviews!!! Eu necessito delas para sobreviver!!! E a fic também, já que, para continuar escrevendo, preciso saber o que vocês estão achando... Péssimo? Ruim? Suportável? Mais ou menos? Bom? Ótimo (existe louco para tudo)?

É isso... Para quem quiser passar nas minhas outras fics eu agradeceria:

**Diário Maroto**

**Um Amor, Uma Vida**

**Por Enquanto**

Eu juro, é muito simples me fazer feliz. Estão vendo esse botãozinho lilás aqui do lado esquerdo? A cor lilás não é linda?! Não é roxo nem rosa! Traduzindo, é tudo de bom em um só botão! E o melhor, é fácil, é só clica-lo!

Beijos,

**Babi Black**


	3. Como Um Anjo

**_Como Perder Um Maroto Em 10 Dias_ **

Capítulo 2: Como um Anjo

* * *

- ACORDEM SUAS BALEIAS DORMINHOCAS!! – Lily, ainda de olhos fechados, sentiu almofadas batendo em seu rosto. Logo após passos apressados pelo corredor.

- RALPH! EU VOU TE ESGANAR! – a voz estridente de Marlene ecoou pela casa.

A ruiva se permitiu abrir os olhos, sentindo a luz do sol invadir o quarto. Mas o momento sossegado que poderia ser o ato de acordar, foi atrapalhado por duas criaturas, uma correndo atrás da outra.

- Volte aqui, moleque! – Marlene corria atrás do irmão Ralph, de 10 anos de idade, com uma expressão perigosa de vingança.

- Vem pegar! – Ralph, rindo como um palhaço, atirou mais algumas almofadas para trás, acertando em cheio Lene. Algo tremendamente normal, como toda criança em seus infernais dez anos adora fazer com a irmã mais velha.

Lily levantou-se, ainda ouvindo os gritos dos irmãos que agora se espelhavam pelo corredor. Espreguiçou-se e foi até a janela, ainda com os olhos levemente fechados, abriu a cortina, sentindo a brisa da manhã e o sol que tanto adorava.

Mas não foi um lindo jardim, nem pássaros cantando, nem o sol e muito menos o céu que viu a sua frente quando abriu os olhos. E sim músculos definidos. Peitoral trabalhado. Costas largas. Cabelos pretos rebeldes. Samba-canção preto. Bund... E um quarto extremamente bagunçado. Muito perto. Muito mais perto do que esperava.

Peraí!! Volta tudo!!

_"Ah não, não não não..."_

- Eu não acredito que logo de manhã vou ter que ver o Potter! – o que era para ter sido em pensamento, foi praticamente um grito.

- É bom se acostumar, terá que passar 10 dias com ele. – Lily pulou de susto quando viu Marlene a seu lado.

- Lene! O que significa isso?! – Lily apontou para o quarto a sua frente. James Potter parecia em estado "recém-acordado", remexendo em um armário de costas para Lily, ainda de samba-canção (pelo jeito, ele resolvera excluir pijamas do vestuário).

- Não sei você, mas para mim isso significa uma bunda gos...

- Marlene McKinnon! Não sonhe em terminar essa frase!

- Ué... Só to falando a verdade. – respondeu, rindo. – Vai dizer que você não olhou! – Lily ruborizou, mas mandou a ela um olhar mortal, fazendo parar de rir. – Bem... Esse é o quarto dele, sabe. Lembra-se? Nós somos vizinhos.

- Mas precisavam também ser vizinhos de quarto?!? – Lily virou-se atônita para a amiga. – Toda santa manhã vou ter que ver o Potter _assim_?!

_"Pensando bem, até que não seria tão ruim ver uma paisagem como essa toda manhã... O que eu to pensando?! Claro que vai ser ruim! Parece um pesadelo!"_

- Para quem vai passar perfeitos dez dias com o James, você está reclamando demais! – disse Lene, lançando um sorriso de zombação para a amiga.

Lily a olhou perigosamente.

- Não me olha assim! – retrucou Lene, com medo da expressão no rosto da amiga. – Você que inventou essa história!

- Poderiam ser dias perfeitos se não precisasse agüentar o Potter...

- Veja pelo lado bom... – começou Lene, com malícia, indicando o menino vestido ainda só com uma samba-canção. – Você terá lindos pares de músculos só para você!

_É... Pensando por esse lado..._

- Lene! E eu lá tenho cara de alguém que vai ficar olhando para os músculos do Potter?! – Novamente Lily ruborizou.

- Hum... Tem! – Lene exclamou, em seguida uma almofadada voou em sua direção, mandada por Lily.

* * *

- Lily... – James olhava boquiaberto para uma ruiva e uma morena que travavam uma guerra de almofadas... – De camisola? – seu olhar desceu para o corpo das duas (mais precisamente o da Lily) e pela camisola de seda até a metade da coxa da ruiva. – É o paraíso! – exclamou, com um sorriso bobo e ansioso, como uma criança que acaba de achar a lâmpada de um Gênio.

Sem esperar mais um minuto, James saiu correndo porta a fora, escorregando nas milhões de roupas, pergaminhos, livros, penas, comidas de um mês atrás, papéis de bala e pôsteres de quadribol (que por sinal chiaram muito) atirados pelo seu quarto.

- SIRIUS!! ALMOFADINHAS!!! – entrou afobado no quarto vizinho, se possível, muito mais desarrumado. - ALMOFADINHAS!! SEU TRASGO! LEVANTA LOGO!

James recebeu como resposta um ronco.

- VAMOS, ALMOFADINHAS!! – James começou a chacoalhar, a bater, a gritar, a dar pontapés, a bater os pés no chão, a pular...

Mais um ronco.

- BESTA TAPADA!! ACORDA LOGO!!! – sem esperar mais um minuto (elas podiam estar trocando de roupa agora mesmo!), James puxou Sirius pelos cabelos.

- Hã? Que... ME SOLTA, JEGUE CHIFRUDO E QUATRO OLHOS!!! – exclamou Sirius ao sentir suas costas arrastando no chão. Começou a dar socos no ar, tentando se desvencilhar das mãos do amigo.

- Isso é importante, Almofadinhas! – James puxou-o até o seu quarto.

- O que poderia ser mais importante que meu sono?! – James Sirius, que levantou-se em um salto, preparado para a porrada.

- Isso! – sibilou, apontando para a janela.

- Isso o quê?!?!

- Cala a boca e olha, Almofadinhas! Elas não podem perceber!

- Elas quem?! – Sirius gritou, olhando para os lados como se esperava que um espírito agourento saísse de dentro do armário do amigo.

- Elas! – James pegou o rosto do amigo e o virou direto para a janela, onde ainda se via claramente o quarto da vizinha.

- Marlene... – Sirius fez a mesma cara de bobo da corte que o amigo ao ver as duas de camisola de seda (vale lembrar, curtíssimas). – E a Lily... Tão perto... Por que você nunca me contou que o quarto da Lene era tão perto do seu?!

- Não sei. Ela tem o (infeliz) cuidado de nunca abrir a cortina. – falou James, dando os ombros.

- Eu não acredito que em tantos anos ela esteve tão perto... – falou Sirius pensativo, imaginando-se no meio da brincadeira das duas (está decidido: na próxima reencarnação seria uma almofada – dessa vez, literalmente). – Que desperdício! – Sirius continuou com seus sonhos eróticos.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Almofadinhas! Não vai sujar meu quarto! E ainda mais pensando na MINHA Lily!

- Pensei que já tinha se acostumado com os chifres, Pontinhas! – Sirius recebeu uma almofadada na cara mandada por James.

- Imbecil!

- Palerma!

- Babão!

- Chifrudo!

- Pulguento!

- Veado!

- É CERVO!! – James gritou. Péssima idéia – Ops... – Marlene e Lily viraram-se instantaneamente. James podia ouvir claramente as batidas nervosas de seu coração, uma música de suspense no ar e um pisca alerta sua cabeça que dizia claramente _Perigo. Perigo. Perigo._

- SIRIUS BLACK! JAMES POTTER! – Marlene e Lily gritaram com expressões psicopatas. Por um momento Lene perdeu a voz ao ver que Sirius também tinha excluído pijamas do vestuário (ou seja, só de samba-canção... O que afinal os marotos têm contra pijamas?!), mas logo voltou o normal e ignorou o fato de Sirius estar semi-nu (o que prova sua tremenda força de vontade – não é algo muito fácil de se fazer).

- Ahn... Oi meninas...

- "É cervo!"? Quem é cervo? Tem um cervo aqui?! – Marlene olhou espantada para os lados, como se esperasse que um cervo pulasse em cima dela. Lily fez cara de desconfiada para os dois.

- Bem... Hã... Ehh... – os dois meninos começaram a gaguejar. Marlene e Lily cruzaram os braços, não era todo dia que se via os dois marotos sem resposta.

- Hum... Força do hábito... Sempre quando alguém fala "veado", ele grita "é cervo". – respondeu Sirius, mas as meninas não ficaram nem um pouco feliz com a resposta. – É um trauma de infância do James, sabe... Ehh... Quando ele era menor, tinha alguns problemas mentais, e isso sempre acontecia. Eu e o Remus viemos tratando o seu problema desde quando o conhecemos... Mas parece que ele ainda não está totalmente curado... – respondeu Sirius, James olhou para o teto, desejando matar o amigo. _"Onde está o Aluado nessas horas? E porque diabos o Almofadinhas não aprende que o melhor a fazer é ficar calado?!"_ - Sabe, o trauma afetou muito a cabeça dele.

- Trauma?! – Lily franziu o cenho.

- É... Hum... Sabe aquele filme, _Bambi_? – Lily afirmou coma cabeça, perguntando-se como um Black saberia da existência de um filme trouxa. – Hã...

- Então... – começou James. – Uma vez, quando eu era uma criança inocente e ingênua – risos – uma tia minha, que... Hum... Vivia como trouxa, me mostrou esse filme. Mas... Hã... Tinha umas cenas horríveis, e eu... Bem... Fiquei morrendo de medo.

- E a partir desse dia, o James morre de medo de veados... Humm... Eee...

- Isso. Medo de veados e...

- Ehh... Tartarugas!

- Éééé! Tartarugas.

- O que tartarugas tem a ver com isso?! - Lily franziu o cenho.

- Pois é. Difícil de entender... Bem... Como disse, problemas mentais... O medo dele de veados atacou o sistema nervoso. Ele não pode ver chifres ou ouvir a palavra _"veado"_, que sempre grita: _"é cervo"_.

- Temos que ter respeito com o Bambi. Ele pode voltar a me assustar. – James fez expressão de terror. Lene prendeu o riso e acabou soltando uma fungada pelo nariz.

Sirius mantinha uma expressão angelical, e James pensava seriamente em jogar o amigo pela Torre da Astronomia. Imagina... Medo de veados! Para onde iria sua reputação?! Como se ouvisse seus pensamentos, Lily e Lene desataram a gargalhar. James ruborizou e Sirius deu risadas, mas se arrependeu ao notar o olhar que o amigo mandava a ele

- Mas afinal, - como se tivesse se lembrado de algo, Lily exclamou, voltando a sua expressão irritada. – o que vocês pensam que estavam fazendo nos observando?!

- Tem certeza que quer saber no que a gente pensava? – Sirius falou, com seu jeito "eu-sou-gostoso". Agora era sério, James iria torturar Sirius Black até a morte... Tem tanta coisa mais inteligente para se falar nessas horas...

- Pervertidos... – sibilou Lily.

- Acalmem-se, meninas. O que é bonito é para se mostrar. – Sirius deu uma piscadela a Marlene, que revirou os olhos, claro, dando olhadelas no corpo amostra de Sirius.

- Bem, já vamos indo, né, Almofadinhas. Está na nossa hora! – antes que a sua situação piorasse, James resolveu acabar com aquele momento vergonhoso.

- Lamento deixar-lhes sem minha adorável companhia, mas não se preocupem. Estaremos esperando as donzelas às oito. – Sirius fez uma reverência teatral, fingindo cavalherismo.

- Se é que eu ainda vou sair com um cachorro!

- Você não resiste! – Sirius deu mais uma piscadela, e Marlene começou a ficar com a face vermelha de irritação.

- Cachorro! – exclamou, irritada, fechando a cortina com força. – Raios! Vou ter que agüentar o Black no meu pé hoje!

- Ora, você quis isso! Deixa de drama, Lene!

- Drama, Lily?! Drama?! Isso é deprimente! É uma tragédia! Uma catástrofe! Pior que o náufrago do Titanic! Pior que o Apocalipse! Pior que as pragas do Egito e a volta da Múmia ao ser libertada, perseguindo todos os homens de bem até a morte! Pior que ver a cueca do Filch!

- Não exage... O QUÊ?! Você já viu a cueca do Filch?!?

- Bem, não... Mas se isso acontecesse seria realmente uma catástrofe. – careta – Imagina... Ver uma cueca daquele ser abominável, quinhentos e doze zilhões de vezes pior que a cueca do Ranhoso-Seboso-Snape, fedorenta, podre, imunda, com fadas mordentes, traças, animais selvagens que só existem nas partes íntimas dele, répteis asquerosos que vivem naquele pântano nojento. Resumindo: sair com o Black será a razão da infelicidade de todas as civilizações!

- Me engana que eu gosto, Lene! Que eu saiba quem inventou de sair com os marotos foi você!

- Eu?! Imagina! Isso é o cúmulo! Só loucas, desvairadas, dopadas, bêbadas, piradas, insanas e alucinadas sairiam com o Black! – Lene se sentiu ofendida e Lily revirou os olhos. – Lily, amiga... Faço isso por você e pelo e seu plano mirabolante estilo cientista-trouxa-louco. Só por você! Se o mundo explodir, se o mar cobrir todos os continentes, se o sol acabar e tudo virar escuridão, a culpa será sua!!

- Sei. Conversaremos depois do seu encontro com Sirius. – Lily soltou uma risadinha.

- O QUÊ?! MÃE! PAI! A LENE VAI SAIR COM SIRIUS BLACK! – Ralph passou correndo pelo corredor, gritando a plenos pulmões.

- ARGH!! Eu ainda afogo esse energúmeno na privada!!!

* * *

- Que idéia de jerico!! – exclamou James, fechando a cortina do seu quarto. – Sua cadela estúpida! Não tinha nada melhor para falar?! _Medo de veados?!_

- Agradeça, Pontas. Se ter sorte, a Lily fica com peninha de você e vem aqui para te consolar!

- Se é que ela ainda quer sair com alguém que tem medo de veados!

- Pense pelo lado bom. Pelo menos, para ela, você só tem medo deles. É melhor do que ser um veado. – almofadas voaram em direção a Sirius.

* * *

- Hem hem... Vamos à nossa "Sessão Embelezamento"!

Lene veio andando até a amiga ruiva com um olhar psicopata, de deixar em pânico qualquer alma que sentisse medo de uma tresloucada com roupas de couro, acessórios de metais, caixas, caixinhas e caixões, maquiagens as mais bizarras possíveis, coisas extravagantes e os mais variados artefatos em mãos nunca vistos. Mas quem mais se encolheu nesse momento foi Lily, já que ela seria a cobaia da maléfica Marlene.

O pandemônio seguiu-se dentro do cômodo feminino (que com certeza nenhum ser do sexo masculino iria querer estar presente). Depois de vários tira e bota, tira e bota, bota e tira, tira e tira, bota e bota, tira e bota, bota e tira, as meninas aparentemente estavam prontas. O quarto assim se encontrava: esmaltes espalhados; tintas colorindo os móveis; cera quente servindo de pintura de parede; roupas servindo como tapete; sapatos em todo canto; escovas, pentes, maquiagens atiradas; revistas femininas abertas e todos os outros artifícios estranhos, perigosos, maléficos, peçonhentos, verdadeiros mistérios para a população de machos, etc, etc, etc.

- Meu Merlin! Lily, é você mesmo?! – Marlene chegou perto da amiga, olhando-a estranhamente. – Amiga, você está bem? Está doente? Quantos dedos você vê aqui? FALA COMIGO!!!

- Eu estou perfeitamente bem, Lene! Pare de besteiras.

- Não, Lily. Essa não é você. Desde quando Lily Evans, a "monitora-inteligente-certinha-defensora-dos-oprimidos-inimiga-de-todos-e-qualquer-transgressores-de-regras", vestiria um vestido vermelho, justo, decotado e curto?! – Dessa vez, Marlene tinha razão. Acompanhando seu vestido "anormal", Lly resolvera deixa os cabelos lisos e soltos, no rosto uma maquiagem leve, sandália baixa e bijuterias douradas.

Lily enrubesceu um pouco e se olhou no espelho. Não estava tão diferente, e até que roupas vermelhas acentuavam sua pele clara, as sardas, e seus cabelos ruivos. Vermelho sempre a deixava bonita (apesar dela quase nunca usar a cor). E quanto ao decote, nem era tanto assim. De repente só um pouco. Um pouquinho a mais que o normal. Nada de mais.

- Não sabia que você se produzia tanto para um encontro com James Potter! – exclamou Marlene.

- Claro que não! – exclamou Lily rapidamente. – Não é para _ele_ que vou assim. – _Não mesmo. É totalmente sem sentido_. – Você sabe, hoje à noite tenho que ser a melhor companheira para o Potter. Tenho que ser... Um anjo. – Lene franziu o cenho _"anjos usam vestidos justos e vermelhos?_ - Para amanhã poder colocar meu plano em prática. Não posso fugir muito do que sou normalmente hoje... Mas... Ele irá, digamos, se encantar mais comigo.

- Impossível – Lily fez uma careta e Lene riu.

- Afinal, o que eu quero hoje é fisga-lo e enlouqucê-lo. E nada melhor do que começar isso com um vestido vermelho!

- Não conhecia esse seu lado ousado e sem coração, Lily. – Lene ainda ria, mas novamente Lily lhe mandou u olhar cortante. – Se é assim, também preciso de algo estonteante! – e lá se foi Lene bagunçar um pouco mais as roupas no chão.

- Só tenha cuidado com o Black, ele pode arrancar sua roupa.

- Pode deixar. Se isso acontecer eu arranco a dele também.

- Marlene McKinnon!

- Brincadeirinha, ruiva! Calma... – Marlene riu, e passado um tempo, decidiu-se em um vestido tomara-que-caia de malha azul-escura, com uma sandália de salto baixo (afinal, iriam assar a maior parte do tempo andando para á e para lá), e, ao contrário da amiga, deixou os cabelos ondulados com um feitiço e uma maquiagem leve.

O relógio de cabeceira de Lene apitou, avisando serem oito horas. Mais uma vez Lily olhou-se no espelho. Estava estonteante como queria, com uma roupa que nunca imaginou usar, ainda mais com o Potter, mas o caso pedia medidas trágicas. Não porque queria estar daquele jeito para o James, mas todo seu plano dependia disso. Não era porque o encontro havia sido armado que deixava de ser um encontro. O fato de o encontro ter sido um meio para atingir um fim, não tira a importância do meio. **(N/A: créditos à fic "Vizinhos" de Manuela Wood pela frase)**Se quisesse um sucesso no plano desde o começo, teria que ser assim. Não adiantava começar a fingir quem não era de repente, e sim mudar aos poucos, até atingir o objetivo: enlouquecer James Potter.

- Você vai parar de namorar o espelho ou tá difícil? – a voz da Marlene em tom de zombação fez Lily acordar. A ruiva viu a amiga lançando um olhar divertido a ela, mas ignorou. – Preparada, Lily? – perguntou Lene, com um sorriso maroto.

- Sempre. – respondeu Lily, erguendo o queixo e sentindo-se repentinamente nervosa, mesmo sem razão aparente.

_Fique calma. Tudo vai dar certo. Você sabe o que fazer. Começo mal-humorada como sempre quando estou com ele (ele já está acostumado), dou foras e vário 'Potter! Você é insuportável!' de sempre, então ele vai tentar fazer de tudo para que eu goste da saída. Começo a rir das bobagens que ele fala. Começo a trata-lo por 'James' e ter uma conversa amigável. E então o 'gran-finalle': 'Sabe, James, eu sempre gostei de você'. Ou algo do tipo. E ele, no final de tudo, ficará encantado. Fácil._

* * *

- Pontas, pare de andar! Daqui a pouco você abre um buraco no chão! – reclamou Sirius recostado de um jeito despachado no muro da cada dos McKinnon, embaixo de algumas árvores, vendo o amigo andar para de um lado para o outro pela qüinquagésima vez.

- Hoje a noite tenho que me comportar direito. É minha última chance. Tenho que fazer tudo certo... – James ignorou o comentário do amigo, continuando a andar nervosamente, olhando para o lírio branco em sua mão.

Sirius fez uma careta.

- Por que essas meninas demoram tanto, hein?! – exclamou impaciente, parando finalmente de andar e olhando esperançoso para a porta.

- Relaxe, Pontas. Todas são assim. O que é muito bom, afinal, elas demoram para ficarem horas se olhando no espelho achando se nós as acharmos bonitas.

James sentou-se recostou-se no muro ao lado do amigo, acalmando-se. Quando ouviu o barulho de porta rangendo. James levantou-se em um pulo.

- Ai! – resmungou, batendo a cabeça nos galhos da árvore.

- Pateta... – ouviu a voz zombeteira de Sirius atrás de si, enquanto lutava contra as folhas.

- A Lily já está descendo, James. – ouviu Marlene saindo da porta da casa, prendendo o riso.

Sirius olhou a ela com expressão de "cachorro-faminto". Marlene revirou os olhos e a contragosto, e ele, de um jeito cômico de falso cavalheirismo, ofereceu sua mão a ela, que, a contragosto, aceitou. Sirius olhou para James e mandou-lhe uma piscadela marota, envolvendo a cintura (ou seria quadril?) de Lene com os braços, em uma posição perigosa.

- Desgruda, Black! – exclamou Marlene, empurrando o braço de Sirius de sua cintura e andando pelo caminho que seria o festival.

- Lene, amor, me espere. – Sirius, com seu jeito galanteador, puxou-a pela mão e andou a seu lado, ainda tentando segura-la pela cintura.

Mas James não pôde ficar observando por mais tempo o momento de amor (_hem hem_) entre o amigo e a vizinha. O barulho da porta se abrindo novamente o fez olhar esperançoso para a porta da casa. E o que viu o fez, literalmente, babar. Nunca tinha imaginado ver a Lily de um jeito tão sedutor como aquele, mesmo em seus sonhos mais eróticos. Lily veio andando até ele, com uma expressão satisfeita no rosto, conseguira o efeito que almejava.

- Você está maravilhosa, Lily. – disse ele, olhando-o de cima a baixo ainda de boca aberta. – Para você. – o moreno entregou a ela a flor. Lily olhou a expressão "bobo-apaixonado" de James e teve que fazer força para prender o riso.

- Sem brincadeiras, Potter. – disse ela fingindo tom perigoso, mas sorrindo internamente.

- Então me chame de James.

Lily suspirou.

- Tá bom, _James_. – respondeu ela a contragosto. James abriu seu largo sorriso "eu-tenho-trinta-e-dois-dentes" e passou a mão no cabelo. Lily revirou os olhos. _Odiava_ quando ele fazia isso.

- Essa linda senhorita aceita minha companhia? – James veio até ela estendendo o braço com cavalheirismo. Lily mandou a ele uma careta, mas aceitou.

Os dois foram andando até o local, já que era perto. Podiam ouvir vozes animadas e o barulho do festival, e não demoraram a chegar na praça principal de Wandtonw, onde seria realizada a abertura. Para James, o lugar estava da mesma maneira que em todos anos. Eram barraquinhas de comes e bebes e barraquinhas de jogos e brincadeiras espalhadas. No centro um palco todo enfeitado com magia e com luzes azuis por toda a sua volta, a famosa árvore que contava várias lendas de Merlin perto desse. Compridas tendas brilhosas formavam um tipo de trilha, contando a história da magia desde os primatas até a época atual, onde cada uma estava decorada de acordo com a época que representava. Pessoas fantasiadas passavam por todos divertindo, estrelas piscavam por toda a parte, varinhas flutuavam... Tudo lembrava mágicas e tudo em volta brilhava.

- Nossa... Que lindo... – Lily olhou a tudo com os olhos verdes-esmeraldas brilhando, impressionada.

- É mesmo... – respondeu James, mas ao contrário de Lily, o moreno fitava-a com os olhos brilhando. – Então, o show de abertura deve demorar para começar. Vem, tem coisas que não se pode vir a Wandtown sem conhece-las. – James sorriu a Lily e a conduziu pela praça. Conhecia muito bem Lily Evans, e sabia que, um passeio inesquecível para ela, seria algo em que ela pudesse aprender (museus, por exemplo).

Normalmente, levaria uma menina para um canto escuro da praça, zombando das pessoas bizarras e os dois se divertiriam em um encontro... Bucal. Mas Lily era diferente, ele sabia. E sabia também que hoje teria que acompanha-la no que ela gostava e deixar sua própria vontade para depois.

Os dois entraram na primeira tenda, decorada em um estilo rústico, onde tudo em volta eram pedras. Contava sobre as forças da natureza e como os homens primatas já percebiam o mistério que os rondava, como eles haviam descoberto o fogo com o uso de uma vara de madeira, o primeiro indício de magia e os primeiros feitiços invesntados. Nas próximas tendas, a época aumentava. Lily impressionou-se com a Era Média, com as magias que já eram feitas, a Inquisição, onde os bruxos e bruxas, para fugirem da Igreja Católica, deixavam-se serem pegos e para queimar, mas faziam mágicas para não se deixarem queimar, e quando os católicos não viam, desapareciam nas chamas, e com magia perigosa e avançada, transfiguravam animais mortos em seus corpos, escondendo-se dos não-bruxos. E assim se seguiu, até o Renascimento, quando a perseguição à magia baixou significativamente e muitos bruxos puderam sair do esconderijo e fazer magia. Durante muitos séculos, bruxos e bruxas construíram sua própria civilização, escondida de trouxas, e nela novamente puderam se expandir no mundo.

- Que história impressionante! – exclamou Lily, depois de terem andado por todas as tendas e, de lembrança, ganhou um vidro mágico em sua mão, onde imagens passavam de acordo com que a história era contada, como em um filme.

_A varinha, um pedaço de madeira, foi descoberto por Merlin a muitos séculos atrás. A primeira vez em que Merlin percebeu o poder que um pedaço de madeira poderia fazer, foi na árvore lendária da cidade de Wandtown. Uma lasca tirada da árvore, constatou ele, exercia forças sobrenaturais na natureza, e conseguia, por meio dela, realizar coisas vistas como impossíveis e misteriosas. A árvore até hoje sobrevive, servindo ainda em rituais e o respeito de todos os bruxos e bruxas, e é nela que vimos a origem da Varinha Mágica_.

- A velha lenda da árvore mágica de Wandtown. – James apontou para um lugar onde várias pessoas tiravam fotos e ficavam admiradas. No meio da multidão estava a árvore que Lily viu no objeto que se encontrava em suas mãos. – Diz a lenda que a árvore mágica é um recado dos astros aos humanos. Ela sabe o destino de cada um, e diz a sorte a quem tira uma folha dela.

Os dois andaram até o ponto turístico mais procurado por bruxos e bruxas de todo o mundo em Wandtown. Uma mulher vestida de cigana, em volta de xales dourados, cheia de colares, brincos e anéis de ouro e coloridos, lembrando muito a professora de Advinhação, constatou Lily, falava sobre a árvore para os visitantes.

- Olá, senhor, minha bela senhorita. – respondeu a cigana fazendo uma reverência a Lily. – A árvore mágica guarda uma magia antiga em si. Diz a lenda que por ela os astros mandam recados aos humanos. Ela sabe o destino de cada bruxo ou bruxa. Cada folha dela está reservado a cada pessoa. Tirando dela a folha certa, podemos ler nossa sorte, nosso destino, conhecermos nós mesmos através da sabedoria e a magia da natureza. – a cigana apontou para a árvore com admiração. – Abra sua mente, deixe-se guiar pela força dos astros e da natureza, do universo em volta de si. Só há uma folha reservada a você. A que você conseguir arrancar da árvore dirá sobre seu destino.

Lily olhou desconfiada para James. Ele apenas deu de ombros e mandou a ela um sorriso divertido, prendendo o riso para o teatro da cigana. Lily andou até a árvore e ergueu a mão para a folha mais perto dela. Puxou, mas não conseguiu arranca-la. Fez mais força, mas não adiantou, a folha continuou presa nos galhos.

- Cada um tem sua folha, seu destino. Deixe-se guiar, minha querida. A folha escolhe a quem se destina, e não o contrário.

Lily bufou e partiu para outra folha. Depois de muito tentar arrancar folhas, uma se soltou em sua mão, sem nem precisar fazer força. Na folha, magicamente surgiram palavras.

- E então? O que diz?

- _Você só irá encontrar a felicidade no futuro se obedecer a seu coração_ – leu Lily em voz alta. – O que isso quer dizer? – a ruiva franziu o cenho.

- Minha doce menina, o que o universo reserva a cada um de nós sempre é um mistério. Apenas guarde essa frase consigo, um dia ela fará sentido. – respondeu a cigana teatralmente. – E você, meu querido, quer tentar?

James fez o mesmo procedimento de Lily, mas, ao contrário, a folha se desprendeu facilmente. E para a sua surpresa, no lugar onde arrancara sua folha, estava nascendo outra. A própria árvore se "reciclava" para manter-se viva.

- _Você irá encontrar obstáculos e terá que passar por difíceis provas para encontrar o que almeja. Aceite o desfio, e combata-o com o coração._ – Isso não é um problema. Desafios é comigo mesmo. Não é, Lily? – James fitou a ruiva sorridente.

- É verdade. Isso não será difícil, você sempre venceu todos os desafios. – Lily dissimulou um sorriso angelical e apaixonado para James. James quase foi a loucura com aquilo, e, ao perceber isso, Lily teve que fazer muita força para segurar o riso. _"É, até que o encontro está muito divertido"_.

* * *

- A Lily e o James estão mantendo um diálogo a mais de uma hora e ainda não houve gritos, nem _"é Evans, Potter"_, nem _"você não resiste a mim, ruivinha"_, e muito menos _"você é um prepotente, Potter! Eu te odeio!"_. Temos uma evolução por aqui! – Siriru, com um copo de bebida na mão e sentado em uma bancada da praça, bateu palmas como um _"garotinho-feliz-que-acaba-de-ver-a apresentação-de-um-circo"_

- Sabe o que significa isso? – perguntou Lene, bebendo um gole de sua bebida.

- Hum... Que a Lily foi confundida? – Lene balançou a cabeça negativamente, apesar de ultimamente estar achando isso muito possível. – Está sob alguma maldição ou feitiço? – mais uma negação. – Tomou alguma Poção? – mais uma – Andou bebendo? – quer que eu repita?

- Não, Sirius! Significa que a Lily resolveu admitir para ela mesma, para nós, e para o James o seu grande amor platônico, desenfreado e contido que nutre pelo ser maroto já mencionado e que por tantos anos ela tentou esconder. – respondeu ela fingindo seriedade.

- Sério? Bem, sempre deu para perceber que aqueles gritinhos irritantes da ruiva, destruidores de tímpanos, tinham algo a mais que o ódio.

- Ela sempre foi loucamente apaixonada por ele, desde nosso primeiro ano. – _"tudo bem, é um certo exagero afirmar de tal forma uma mentira cabeluda dessa (pensado bem, nem tão cabeluda assim, e até pode ser verdade), mas qual mal faz em dar uma ajudinha no plano 'enlouquecer James Potter'?" _

- Você também poderia admitir que não resiste a mim, cara Lene. – Sirius passou a mão pelas pernas brancas da morena. – Tenho certeza que eu posso realizar todos os seus desejos. Não tem curiosidade? Eu tenho. – como de costume, o cachorrão atacou.

- Não, Black. – Marlene empurrou as mãos de Sirius com força. – A única curiosidade que tenho é como um ser consegue falar tanta inutilidade em uma só frase e como, esse mesmo ser, não entende o significado da simples palavra "NÃO". E não se esqueça, a curiosidade matou o gato, pode também matar o cachorro.

- Lene, querida, não precisa ficar fazendo pose de durona. Sei muito bem a sua imensa vontade de praticar comigo um ato de sucção bucal.

- A única vontade que tenho agora é de um ato de regurgitação.

- Você é tão agradável... – resmungou, tirando um doce do pacote que estava em sua mão, jogando-o para cima e o pegando no ar. – Ei! – reclamou quando Lene, _delicadamente_, pegou o resto dos doces do pacote. – Eu dei permissão, por acaso?!

- Não preciso de permissão. – respondeu ela com um sorriso maroto e desafiador.

- Se é assim...

- BÇACK! TIRE A MÃO DAÍ! – mais uma vez Marlene empurrou os braços do moreno para longe de suas coxas. – Ou eu não me responsabilizo pelo meus atos assassinos e você pode começar a se considerar estéril.

Sirius deu uma risada, mais parecida com um latido.

- Antes que você me mate – _"e eu não consiga controlar minhas mãos"_ – vamos dar uma andada por aí? – _"conheço uns cantinhos escuros tentáveis"_. Acrescentou, claro, em pensamentos.

Lene afirmou com a cabeça. Sirius levantou-se e ofereceu a mão a ela, que ignorou, e, bagunçando levamente os cabelos com charme, levantou-se. Decididamente, funcionou muito bem, Sirius mandou a ela um olhar enlouquecido.

Sirius, novamente, colocou as mãos na cintura da garota. _"O que eu não faço por você, Lily... Depois dessa, devia me santificar..."_. Mas, dessa vez, Lene não empurrou a mão do moreno. _"Faço isso pela Lily... Sabe, é muito difícil agüentar ser abraçada por esses braços e ficar tão perto desse peitoral... Hã?! Eu não disse isso!_

Não distraia! _"Que músculos..."_ Não olhe! _"Que braços..."_ Olhe para a frente! Tem coisa muito mais interessante que isso... A velhinha passeando com seu cachorro e um pacote na mão... Opa... O cachorro acabou de fazer a velhinha derrubar o pacote. Ela se abaixa para pegar... E o cachorro é mais rápido e abocanha o pacote...

_"Hum... Cachorro... Me lembra o..."_ Não se lembre! Não vale a pena!

_"Que perfume bom..."_ Hem Hem... Vamos lá, concentre-se! Olha para baixo. O caminho das formiguinhas em busca de sua alimentação diária...

_"Ele tá me olhando. Eu sei que ela tá me olhando..."_ Preste atenção no som feliz dos grilos...

_"Ele é tão s..."_ Os pássaros voando felizes... _"De noite tem pássaro?!"_...

_Ai, meu Merlin, ele realmente está me olhando... Se ele sorrir eu viro picolé em um dia muito quente de verão em um país tropical... Por que eu to suando frio? Não era para acontecer isso. Ele vai perceber..._

Ouça a música que está tocando... _"Eu gosto dessa música... Droga! Ele sorriu!"_ Vamos lá, autocontrole! _"Isso aí, meu autocontrole... Está certo. Autocontrole... Eu já tive algum?!"_

- Aqui teremos privacidade. – falou Sirius, que, sem Lene perceber, conduziu-a por um dos cantinhos escuros famosos da praça (muito utilizados a noite).

- Hã... – Lene piscou algumas vezes ao ouvir a voz de Sirius. E de repente viu-o se inclinando em direção a sua boca, com seu olhar famoso de "eu-sou-gostoso-e-eu-sei-que-você-não-reisiste-a-mim-e-me-quer".

Marlene, instintivamente, "acordou" com a proximidade. Virou lentamente a cabeça, e o que os lábios de Sirius encontraram foi a bochecha rosada da menina. Assustado, Sirius arregalou os olhos, enquanto Marlene abria um sorriso involuntário.

- Comporte-se, cachorrinho. – falou ela em tom divertido e jogando charme, pegando Sirius pelo colarinho e puxando-o de volta para onde estava a multidão, como se ele realmente fosse um cachorro que precisasse urgentemente de uma coleira.

* * *

- Você tem uma ótima mira, Lily. – elogiou James, quando os dois se distanciaram de uma barraquinha de jogos, carregando milhões de ursos, miniaturas de varinhas, vassouras e outras coisas muito parecidas com o que se vende na Zonko's (quanto a isso, Lily fez uma careta de desaprovação).

- Graças a você e a seus amigos. Se desde nosso primeiro ano vocês não vivessem me atazanando, eu nunca teria aprendido a acertar tão bem uma azaração. – James amarrou a cara e Lily riu.

- Para você ver como marotices servem para muita coisa boa.

- Nunca imaginei que poderia concordar com isso, mas infelizmente você está certo, James. – respondeu. James sorriu a ela radiante. A noite para ele não podia estar melhor, finalmente, tinha conseguido manter um diálogo com sua ruivinha, além de que ela agora ria de suas piadas e o tratava como um amigo. Tudo bem que ele queria ser muito mais que isso, mas já era meio caminho andado para conquistar a sua amada.

Os dois, agora cansados, foram até uma barraquinha de comes e bebes, compraram ali duas cervejas amanteigadas acompanhadas de aperitivos e sentaram-se em uma bancada ali perto.

- De gatos você não tem medo, tem? – Lily apontou risonha para um gato que passou por ele e James amarrou a cara. Tinha esperanças que a ruiva tivesse esquecido aquele momento vergonhoso. E, para sua infelicidade, Lily começou a gargalhar com vontade.

- Desculpa. – passada a crise de riso, a ruiva limpou as lágrimas de seus olhos. – Mas é que é engraçado... O famoso James Potter com medo de... – era de se esperar que a crise de riso voltasse. James só não fechou mais a cara ainda por achar tão bom ouvir o som da risada de Lily, e por um momento ficou admirando o modo com que ria, o rosto risonho e corado.

- Tudo bem. Meus amigos já riram muito disso também. Já estou acostumado. – falou James, o que não deixava de ser verdade, o fato de ele se transformar em veado (CERVO!) já havia sido motivo de muitos risos.

Os dois pediram mais algumas cervejas amanteigadas e acabaram entrando em uma aposta: quem bebia e comia mais. Surpreendentemente, deu empate.

- Lene passou anos me treinando. E olha que, no nível dela, eu ainda sou um aprendiz. – respondeu Lily enquanto James olhava-a de olhos arregalados.

Quando deram meia-noite, o show de abertura começou. Fogos de artifício encheram o céu, formando frases, símbolos, e enchendo cada vez mais o lugar de brilho e estrelas. Começaria a atração principal da noite. James e Lily pararam perto do palco no meio da multidão que se aproximou. As apresentações começaram, magníficas. Eram ciganos, pessoas fantasiadas, danças, tudo representando o caminho da magia, os ramos que dela nasceram, as lendas, as tradições... Lily nunca imaginou que um dia poderia ver algo daquele jeito, tudo acontecia, literalmente, com mágicas.

Depois de umas duas horas de teatro, dança e apresentações culturais, James e Lily decidiram dar uma andada antes de irem embora.

- Tudo é tão lindo! Não acredito que a Lene me escondeu durante tantos anos isso!

- Você ainda não viu nada... Eles têm uma programação especial para cada dia. – respondeu, parando na frente de uma placa grande na saída da praça, onde estava toda a programação para os nove dias restantes.

- Vamos ver então o que nos espera para amanhã. – Lily passou o dedo pela lista. – Tem jogo de quadribol, também?

- Ah sim! É tradição do vilarejo... Em todas as comemorações tem tudo que é tipo de jogos com vassouras, principalmente quadribol. – James pensou por um momento. – Mas você não precisa ir, se não quiser. Tem outros lugares que também podemos ir. – falou, lembrando-se que a menina não era tão a favor assim do jogo bruxo.

- Eu acho que vou sim. – Lily respondeu. Não que estivesse com vontade de ir, muito pelo contrário, mas uma idéia tinha acendido em sua mente. – Vai ser muito bom, aliás. – continuou, de modo convincente. – Sabe, estou começando a querer aprender a jogar quadribol...

James olhou-a estupefato.

- Sério?! Eu pensava que você odiava!

- Bem, durante muitos anos eu realmente odiava, porque não entendia e não sabia jogar. Mas agora seria uma boa idéia eu aprender.

- Então amanhã você irá me acompanhar no jogo! Posso aproveitar e te dar umas aulinhas também! E se você quiser, pode entrar para um dos times amanhã e jogarmos juntos! – empolgou-se James. Lily mandou a ele um olhar assustado. Era para _assistir_ o jogo, e não _jogar_.

- É bom eu ir preparando meu testamento...

- Lily, quem está comigo está com Deus! – Lily riu debochadamente.

Os dois seguiram conversando animados, James contando sobre suas experiências no quadribol e os micos de Sirius (nunca iria contar os seus) e Lily ria, e por vezes soltava comentários debochados (era necessário se divertir com o orgulho que James tinha de seu desempenho em quadribol e fingir estar achando muito engraçado). Os dois chegaram até a frente da casa dos McKinnon e pararam um em frente ao outro. Lily ainda segurava o lírio branco, com um feitiço feito por James para não murchar.

- Então... – os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo. James riu. Lily respirou fundo, pensando qual era o próximo passo, e depois também sorriu.

- Bem... Acho que já vou entrando. – disse ela. James concordou com a cabeça, um pouco desanimado por não ter acontecido _algo a mais_.

Lily percebeu isso, e decidiu que devia falar algo um pouco recompensador. Respirou fundo novamente, fazendo um esforço sobrenatural para falar o que tinha em mente desde o início da noite. E não é um exagero, afinal, para Lily Evans falar qualquer coisa boa a James Potter tem que ser um grande milagre, realmente.

- Nos vemos amanhã, então? Para você me ensinar quadribol. – James levantou a cabeça e sorriu, afirmando. – Adorei o encontro. – disse ela, dando uma piscadela e entrando na casa.

Tinha em mente algo como _"sempre gostei de você"_, beija-lo, ou algo assim. Mas não conseguiu. Isso era contra sua filosofia de vida. Aí era querer demais, também...

Mas James sorriu feliz só por Lily ter dito aquilo. Para ele era quase como admitir que ele sempre foi o amor da vida dela. Lily virou-se para a porta, abrindo-a lentamente. James a olhava com os olhos brilhando e seria muito capaz de correr e pular por toda Wandtown, entoando "Jingle Bell".

Pela outra direção, Marlene e Sirius vinham falado muito alto e rindo escandalosamente (como normalmente os dois eram), segurando copos de bebida na mão (como sempre estavam).

- Boa noite, Lily. – respondeu James com um sorriso de "sonhador-bobo-idiota-em-estado-Aluado-e-apaixonado"

- Boa noite. – respondeu Lily, levantando a cabeça para encara-lo. Tinha conseguido o efeito que queria. Entrou dentro da casa da amiga e deu um tchauzinho para o moreno que ainda estava parado com o mesmo sorriso, como se estivesse vendo o paraíso. Lily fechou a porta com cuidado, antes de subir as escadas com um olhar maquiavélico.

_"A partir de amanhã, vou te fazer querer morrer, James Potter... Coitadinho"_.

A última coisa que escutou foi uma comemoração de felicidade de James, e logo após o silêncio. Riu internamente.

_"A vingança é tão doce..." _

* * *

**N/A:**

**FINALMENTE!!!!****  
****Por favor, não me mandem avadas, crucios, cadeiradas, tomates ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Eu demorei um pouquinho para atualizar. E, com toda essa demora, venho com um capítulo sem sal nem açúcar, que não fede nem cheira como esse! Bem, eu fiz de tudo para que não ficasse sem graça, apesar de achar que o esforço não valeu tanto a pena! Mas a nossa querida ruiva ainda não colocou o plano em ação, então esse capítulo foi só para não deixar a coisa estranha. De qualquer forma, espero que gostem.**

**Mas apesar de tudo, eu estou feliz! Estou muitooo feliz! Por isso fiz a bondade – ou maldade, depende da opinião de cada um – de atualizar hoje. Querem saber porque? Porque hoje eu fiz minha última prova de matemática do ano!!!!! E sabe o melhor, eu tirei nota boa!!! Minha imagem de aluna boa ainda não foi pelos ares (admito que quase...). Ainda estou em semana de prova, e agora devia estar estudando para espanhol e inglês, mas tinha que comemorar isso de alguma forma. **

**Voltando ao capítulo... Uma razão que eu não gostei dele foi a seguinte: CADÊ O REMUS?!?! E então eu penso: Como eu posso ter abandonado o meu professorzinho lindo, querido, gostoso, sexy, deus-grego, o maroto mais lindo já conhecido?! Sinceramente, acho que eu devia me matar... Alguém quer soltar algum avada ou crucius em mim? É promoção!**

**Na verdade, de alguma maneira que eu não sei como, planejei colocar o Remus só no final da história. Eu sei, isso é um ABSURDO! Mas não entremos em pânico. Já me arrependi muito por isso, e não consegui colocar ele na história nesse capítulo... Acho que ficaria muito estranho se do nada o Sirius/James virassem para a lareira: _"Olha! O Aluado!"_ E além do mais, ele precisa de uma companheira também, concordam?! Já me planejei novamente, e decidi então colocar o Remus e sua "lobinha" (ou um dos dois) no próximo capítulo, e de uma forma que não fic estranha... Já até escrevi como as meninas encontram a "lobinha"... hihihihihi... Apesar de que eu acho que eles já estarão namorando... A fic ficará enorme se eu ter que escrever um pouco de cada encontro entre os casais. Rsrsrsrs. De qualquer forma, espero comentários de vocês sobre isso (podem me xingar por ter excluído o Remus da história).**

**Ah! E quem espera também nosso querido Pedrinho, espere sentado! Infelizmente, o inútil-mor do planeta faz parte dos Marotos, e eu não posso fazer nada contra isso, porém, ele não é bem vindo na minha fic! Então, vamos esquecer de sua existência...**

**Adorei todas reviews!!**

**_Rose Samartinne:_ Meu Merlin! Existem mais loucas então com a mesma idéia na cabeça?!?! Onde vai parar esse mundo... hauahuahauahuahuahua**

**Bom, quem vai ganhar a aposta... Só com o tempo saberemos! (ohhh! Grande mistério!)**

**Que bom que gostou da história de Wandtown. Nesse capítulo viajei mais ainda, mas tudo bem.**

**Espero que goste do capítulo!**

**Beijos!**

**_Marilia Quillin:_ Oie!**

**Que bom que gostou!**

**Espero que goste desse capítulo também!**

**Beijos!**

**_Thatty:_ Oieeee**

**Que bom que gostou do capítulo!**

**Então teremos baixaria!!**

**Huahauahauahauhaua**

**Espero que ria bastante também nesse capítulo!!**

**Beijão**

**_Thaty:_ Oieee!!**

**Aí está a continuação! Espero que goste!**

**Beijos!**

**_Srta. Lola Black:_ Oiee!!**

**Está amando? Que bom!!!**

**Fico feliz em saber disse! E fico feliz em saber que está tendo ataques de riso também!**

**Hauahauahauhauahau**

**Vou morar em Wandtown contigo também! Hauahuahauahua**

**Beijão!**

**Espero que também goste desse capítulo!**

**_Lilian Evans Higurashi_**** Oieee!!!!**

**Que bom que gostou!!!**

**Eu amei sua fic!! E como assim você não consegue postar?! O não percebe que eu não vivo sem ela?!!?!**

**Bem, se é assim, me manda o endereço da FeB (tb posto lá! Ihihihhihi). Eu procurei por ela mas não achei...**

**Espero que goste desse capítulo também!**

**Beijos!!**

**  
****E novamente estou eu aqui pedindo encarecidamente que deixem reviews, quem ainda estiver escondidinho aí, por favor, comentem também! (aproveitem a promoção, só agora estou deixando-os me xingarem). Se é que alguém faz questão do terceiro capítulo. Se não comentarem, não terá atualização! pppppp Lero, lero, lero!!! Aproveitando, também estou pedindo para as boas almas que vocês são, que também passem nas minhas outras fics, principalmente na minha nova fic (não tãoo nova assim). Vocês devem me odiar por isso... Mas tudo bem (se é que alguém chegou até aqui).**

**_O Segredo de Gina Weasley_**

**_Descendentes Marotos_**

**_Por Enquanto_**

**_Diário Maroto_ **

**Beijos,****  
****Babi B. Black. **


	4. Um Jogo Conturbado

**_Como Perder Um Maroto Em 10 Dias_ **

Capítulo 3: Primeiro Dia – Um Jogo Conturbado

* * *

James se atirou no sofá, sorrindo bobamente. Fitou o céu claro que via da janela naquela tarde de um jeito débil, com os pensamentos na única pessoa que durante três anos estava tirando seus sonos: Lily Evans.

Mas agora seu sorriso era diferente de uns tempos atrás. Antes, ele significava desânimo, falta de esperanças. Agora, era pura felicidade. A noite anterior tinha sido incrível. Sonhara com Lily, com seu perfume, com seus olhos exóticos, com sua pele macia, com seu corpo frágil e perfeito aos seus olhos. Poderia ficar naquela posição para sempre, sonhando acordado com Lily.

Mas como diz o ditado, a via não é um morango. E sempre há alguma coisa para atrapalhar. Mais especificamente, um cachorro.

- Ihh... Veado eu até agüento, mas apaixonado já é demais! – exclamou Sirius, jogando uma almofada no rosto do amigo.

James olhou-o com raiva.

Quem o Sirius pensava que era para atrapalhar seu momento com sua amada?!

Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sinceramente, Pontas, é melhor você se manter muito distante de mim. Isso pode ser contagioso.

James ignorou o amigo, e voltou sua atenção para o dia lindo que fazia lá fora.

- Ai... Minha cabeça tá doendo... – Sirius fez uma careta e sentou-se ao lado do amigo, ainda zonzo com a bebida da noite passada (que por sinal se lembrava vagamamente). – E então... Como foi o encontro?

- Foi... Maravilhoso. – James sorriu lembrando-se. Sirius fez mais uma careta de nojo. Só não se sabe se a causa foi o enjôo, ou o fato de ver o amigo apaixonado.

- O meu foi muito melhor. – Sirius sorriu marotamente. – Sabe, tenho que dizer que um pouco de álcool deixa a Lene mais... A vontade. – riu. – Por sinal, foi muito melhor que o seu. Sinto muitíssimo, Pontas, mas você está perdendo o charme pelo Almofada aqui.

- Há-Há! – James riu, irônico. – Nunca, caro Almofadinhas!

- Bem, diferente do seu, no meu rolou alguns amassos. Se é que me entende! – Sirius abriu um sorriso maroto.

- A Lily não é qualquer uma. Não se pode chegar e agarra-la assim, como bem entender. – James voltou a expressão avoada. E incrivelmente, isso era o que ele mais gostava em sua ruivinha.

Sirius se afastou de James, como se ele fosse uma epidemia. Como se já não bastasse o Aluado, ainda tinha que suportar isso! Ou pelo jeito sempre tem que ter um idiota, totalmente apaixonado e avoado na história.

Com certeza Merlin não estava com pena de sua reputação. Imagine, ter amigos a... ap... apaix... _apaixonados_. Sirius se coçou todo imaginando estar com uma insuportável alergia.  
- Não acredito! Além de veado e apaixonado, ainda quer se converter! – Sirius soltou uma risada, mais parecida com um latido.

- Cala a boca, cachorro! – James atirou a almofada no amigo.

* * *

- Lily, dá para andar mais devagar?! E para onde raios você está me levando?! – exclamou Lene, enquanto era puxada por Lily desde sua casa.

Lily parou, ofegante, atrás de uma grande árvore perto do campo de quadribol. Lene olhou a amiga como se ela fosse louca.

Bem, devido aos últimos fatos, podemos classificar a Lily como uma louca mesmo. Mas isso não vem ao caso.

- Lily... – começou Lene a falar com calma, esperando que a qualquer momento a amiga desse algum ataque de insanidade. – Por que estamos atrás de uma _árvore_?

- Para o Potter e o Sirius não nos verem. – respondeu, nervosa.

A ruiva olhou para os lados, como se estivesse algum espião ou assassino atrás dela. Havia combinado de se encontrar naquela tarde com James para ele ensinar a ela quadribol, e depois, à noite, iriam juntos para o jogo que teria em Wandtown.

Mas Lily não parecia muito à vontade com aquilo. Tudo bem, na noite passada, tinha parecido bastante convincente ao falar que queria aprender a jogar quadribol. Mas a verdade era que ela ainda odiava, com todas suas forças, aquele jogo. E o mais principal de tudo: tinha medo de altura. Não aquele tipo de fobia, de gente que não pode nem ao menos estar no 10º andar de um prédio que entra em pânico, mas o tipo de medo de estar a mais de 5 metros do chão, em cima de um pedaço de madeira.

Simplesmente não estava completamente preparada para morrer em cima de uma vassoura. Na verdade, pelo jeito que estava vestida, parecia que ia jogar futebol americano ao invés de quadribol: capacete, joelheira, cotoveleira, tornozeleira, e todas as outras _"eiras"_ existentes.

- Do que você está falando?! – agora Lene tinha certeza que a amiga estava sofrendo de insanidade. Ou que tinha cometido um crime e os meninos viriam prende-la. Quer dizer, existe alguma razão para que James e Sirius não possam vê-las?! – Por que você está vestida assim?! – indicou com a cabeça para a roupa da amiga. – E o que estamos fazendo aqui, em frente ao campo de quadribol?!

- Porque combinei com o Potter que ele iria me dar um aulinha, e depois iríamos seguir para o jogo.

Marlene olhou a amiga com profundo espanto. Uma Lily meio doidinha da cabeça ela até aturava, mas isso estava fora dos limites. Desde quando Lily Evans demonstrava algum interesse por quadribol?!

- O que?!?!? Lily, você está pirando! Desde quando você gosta de quadribol?!?!?

- Eu não _gosto_, Lene. – a morena olhou Lily confusa.

Lily suspirou, Marlene às vezes era mais lerda que uma tartaruga.

- Lene, do que o Potter mais gosta? – perguntou, esperando uma resposta óbvia.

- Você.

Lily lançou um olhar raivoso para Lene.

- Sem ser eu!

- Hum... – Lene pareceu pensativa durante alguns minutos. – Quadribol?

Lily olhou para o céu.

_"Aleluia, irmão."_

- Isso. – Lily falava como se explicasse a uma criança quanto é dois mais dois. – Então, se eu quero que meu plano de faze-lo correr de mim dê certo, o melhor é atingi-lo com o que ele mais gosta.

- Ah... – Lene, finalmente, entendeu. – Então você vai usar o quadribol para atingi-lo. – Lily afirmou com a cabeça. – Mas o Potter sabe que você odeia quadribol, todo mundo sabe disso!

- Ele pensava isso. Mas consegui convence-lo que estou interessada. – Lily deu de ombros. – O importante é que hoje é um ótimo momento para pôr em prática meu plano! Você não vê? – Lene negou com a cabeça, mas Lily ignorou e sorriu de um jeito maléfico. – Agora a tarde ele vai me dar umas aulinhas, e depois, no jogo, ele irá sofrer tanto ao se ver sem o seu quadribol querido por minha causa, que daqui a uns dias nem ao menos olhará na minha cara.

Lene imaginou que a qualquer hora Lily poderia soltar uma gargalhada estilo bruxa malvada de contos de fada. Uma _Malévola_ da vida. (N/A: Alguém se lembre de Bela Hihihi) Com certeza não iria se impressionar.

- Mas Lily, de noite o James vai jogar. Ele sempre participa dos jogos de quadribol de Wandtown. É praticamente uma tradição na vida dele.

- Aí que está, Lene. Hoje o Potter não irá jogar. Ele terá que escolher entre eu e o seu amado quadribol! E é claro, eu ganharei.

- Ah tá... – Lene pareceu entender o espírito da coisa. – Então você vai suborna-lo? Fazer striptease ou realizar alguma fantasia sexual dele?

Lily olhou incrédula para a amiga.

- Que?! Claro que não, Lene!

- Não? – Lene pareceu decepcionada. – Bem, isso sempre dá certo. – deu de ombros.

- Você já fez isso?!?!? – Lily olhou-a, boquiaberta. Lene sentiu-se corar.

- Puxa, eu estava mal em Transfiguração! – exclamou. – Precisava de alguém para fazer o dever para mim...

Lily arregalou os olhos, espantada. Afinal, o que Marlene tinha feito?!

A ruiva balançou a cabeça, com certeza não iria querer sabe.

- Eu nunca faria isso, Marlene, nem pela minha própria sobrevivência. – Lily falou seriamente, pensando até qual ponto a amiga era capaz de ir.

- Bem, isso não vem ao caso agora. – a morena fez um movimento de "Deixa para lá" com a mão.

- Bem... – continuou Lily. – Quero te pedir uma coisa. Por favor, Lene. – Lily fez cara de "cervinha abandonada".

Lene cruzou os braços.

Aí vem bomba.

- Por mim. Por sua grande amiga que sou.

- Não me amola, Lily. – Lene replicou, impaciente.

- Você sabe que eu preciso ficar a sós com o Potter hoje, não é?

- Você vai ficar a tarde inteira sozinha com o James, Lil? – Lene abriu um sorriso maroto. – Hum... To sabendo...

- Não é nada disso, Marlene! – Lily voltou a sua expressão irritada. – Eu não vou ficar a tarde inteira com a companhia insuportável do Potter porque _quero_, e sim porque é _necessário_. – Lene fez uma cara de "Aham, sei". – Então, para isso, preciso que você fique com o Sirius bem longe da gente.

- O QUE?!!?! Passar o dia inteiro com o Black?!!? NUNCA!

- Fala baixo! – sussurrou Lily, se escondendo melhor atrás da árvore. – Alguém pode escutar!

Lene olhou para os lados, esperando que do nada um Sirius ou James pulasse em cima delas.

- Lene, por favor! – Lily juntou as mãos, implorando. – Você sabe que o Sirius só iria atrapalhar... Por favor, por favor, por favor! Você já fez isso uma vez, não custa nada só mais uma!

Bem, a Lily até que tinha razão. Lene já havia passado a noite inteira do dia anterior com Sirius, porque não só mais um dia, não é mesmo?

Considerando que ela nem ao menos lembrava o que tinha feito na noite anterior, e com certeza ela perdeu o pouco de controle que tinha, isso era um grande problema.

Marlene olhou para o céu, lacrimosa.

- Você quer me torturar, não é, Merlin? Tudo bem, eu já entendi. Eu estou pagando todos os meus pecados. Eu sei que mereço... Mas também não precisava exagerar, não é?

- Lene... Não é a semana inteira... É só uma tardezinha! Só para despistar! Pensa bem, você pode torturar bastante o Sirius! – Lene pareceu pensar sobre a questão.

Hum... Seria muito bom torturar bastante aqueles lábio tão...

_Concentra Marlene, concentra!_

- Prometo, depois faço o que você quiser por um mês!

Bem, torturar Sirius Black e ainda por cima ter Lily Evans por um mês a seu favor era uma proposta realmente tentadora.

- Tudo bem. – Lene falou. Lily suspirou, convencida. – Eu passo a tarde com o Black e te deixo sozinha com o James. Mas faço isso porque sou sua amiga!

_Só porque sou amiga da Lily. E nada a mais._

- Obrigada, Lene! – Lily exclamou, se atirando no pescoço da amiga.

- O que vocês estão fazendo escondidas atrás de uma árvore? – James apareceu ao lado de Sirius. Lily ficou da cor dos cabelos.

James, diferente dela, estava vestido como se fosse dar uma corridinha na praia. Uma bermuda, uma camiseta simples, os cabelos super despenteados, um sorriso animado, duas vassouras em uma mãe e uma caixa de madeira na outra, onde deviam estar as bolas.

- Hã... Nada! Então... Está pronto? – perguntou, se referindo a aula de quadribol.

- Ah sim. O Almofadinhas emprestou a vassoura dele para você, Lily. – e entregou uma das vassouras em sua mão.

- E cuide muito bem dela, Lily. – Sirius olhou de modo preocupado para a vassoura.

James nem sequer havia perguntado se ele dava permissão. E é óbvio que ele nunca deixaria sua preciosa vassoura nas mãos de uma ruiva. Mais especificamente, Lily Evans, quem durante toda a sua vida imaginou que vassoura só servisse para varrer chão ou dar na cabeça de homens quando irritassem-na.

- É praticamente minha filha. – e fez uma expressão _"se você fizer qualquer coisa com ela, morre"_.

- Pode deixar. Estou em boas mãos. – Lily sorriu e olhou James profundamente. O moreno sentiu um arrepio na espinha, e respondeu ao sorriso de Lily, olhando apaixonado para seus lindos olhos.

- Que tal deixarmos os pombinhos à sos, Black? – Marlene se adiantou, puxando Sirius para o outro lado. – Hoje quero sua companhia. – Sirius sorriu. Pelo jeito hoje ele não precisaria de álcool.

Sirius e Lene se afastaram, deixando Lily e James sozinhos.

- Isso tudo é para o jogo? – James olhou divertido para a roupa de Lily. Ou melhor, para o exagero dela. A ruiva corou.

- Bem. Nenhuma proteção nunca é demais. Se eu cair da vassoura, estou preparada.

James riu.

- Não se preocupe, Lily. Como você mesma disse, está em boas mãos! – falou divertido.

Ela sorriu. James fitou-a seu sorriso e seus olhos ainda mais apaixonado, perdendo-se naquele mar esmeralda.

- E eu nunca deixaria que algo te machucasse.

- Vamos, então? – chamou a ruiva.

James assentiu, e levou-a até a um canto vazio do campo do quadribol. Já que a noite teria jogo, a maior parte do campo estava ocupada pelos organizadores.

- Já montou em alguma vassoura? – perguntou o moreno.

- Poucas vezes. Só no nosso primeiro ano, quando tínhamos aulas. Lembra de como você me assustou em nossa primeira aula? E depois, quando eu consegui montar em uma, me fez voar atrás de você e quase cair?

- Lembro... – Se James soubesse que aquela ruivinha magricela, cheia de sardas e chata seria o grande amor da vida dele, com certeza nunca teria feito isso com ela.

- Você me deixou traumatizada durante um bom tempo... – Lily ria da expressão culpada no rosto de James

- Desculpa por isso, Lily... – falou o menino. Lily riu ainda mais.

- Não se preocupe. Já faz tempo. E afinal, estou te dando hoje uma chance de me fazer perder o trauma por quadribol. – Lily montou na vassoura e mandou-lhe um olhar sedutor. – Então, o que devo fazer, professor?

James riu. Uma risada um pouco forçada, somente para que ele não agarrasse Lily ali mesmo. Com certeza naquela tarde estava provando sua grande força de vontade.

O moreno começou a explicar a Lily tudo sobre quadribol. As regras, as funções dos jogadores, os melhores times atualmente, as melhores jogadas do século, os jogos que já tinha estado, as suas melhores e piores vezes como apanhador, etc.

Lily escutava atentamente. Isso podia ser um assunto chatíssimo para ela que não via nenhuma graça no quadribol, mas além de que era necessário prestar atenção para o bem de seu próprio plano, James explicava tudo com uma naturalidade que prendia a atenção. Ele falava de todos os jogos que já tinha estado e jogado com visível orgulho, como um pai que conta aos amigos sobre as travessuras do filho.

James resolveu então partir para a prática. Montou na sua vassoura ao lado de Lily, e ensinou passo a passo a como levantar vôo. A ruiva estava extremamente nervosa, decididamente preferiria manter os pés no chão, mas confiou no moreno e fez o que ele disse.

Depois do que se pareceram passar mais de duas horas, Lily resolveu dar um fim a aula. Iria ter um troço se ficasse mais algum minuto sem sentir-se segura no chão.

E aí veio o grande problema, o pouso.

Ou melhor. Aí veio o grande problema para James, já que Lily estava adorando a encenação.

James, novamente, explicou tudo passo por passo para ela e começou a descer até o chão devagar ao seu lado.

- James, eu vou cair... – Lily choramingou, olhando para o chão há vários metros abaixo dela e inclinando a vassoura para pousar, conforme James falava. – Ah, meu Merlin, eu vou cair. Eu vou cair. Eu vou cair...

- Calma, Lily. – James quase riu do desespero da ruiva, mas sabia muito bem que, se fizesse isso, estaria morto quando chegassem ao chão. – Você não vai cair. Incline um pouco a vassoura, o resto deixe por conta dela. – explicou novamente.

- Você está louco, James?! – Lily olhou-o com os olhos arregalados de medo. – Como vou confiar em um pedaço de pau?!?!? Ah, meu Merlin, eu sabia que não devia ter me metido nisso. Sabia o tempo todo! Eu vou morrer, e é sua culpa, Potter! Tudo isso é sua culpa!

- Não entre em desespero, Lily! Por favor! – James olhou-a apreensivo. – Segura minha mãe. – James aproximou sua vassoura e segurou firmemente a mão de Lily. – Vamos descer juntos, ok? Não se preocupe, nada irá te acontecer. Confie em mim. – James olhava-a profundamente.

Lily ria interiormente com tudo aquilo. Até estava achando bonitinho sua preocupação com ela. Não que realmente não tivesse medo de andar em uma vassoura, mas... Bem, exagerar um pouquinho não faz mal, faz?

Lily de uma fungada e de olhos fechados continuou a choramingar baixinho. James foi aos poucos pousando, segurando sua mão, e olhando-a, dando segurança a ela. Quando chegaram ao chão, Lily desmontou da vassoura.

- Você está bem, Lily? – James foi a seu socorro, preocupado. Lily fingia desespero. – Fique calma, por favor, Lily. Eu prometo que nunca mais te levo para voar. – James abraçou-a. Lily sorriu por dentro. – Não imaginei que isso te deixaria assim. – falou ele, limpando as "lágrimas".

- Está tudo bem. – Lily fungou mais uma vez. – James! – exclamou ela, se atirando em cima dele. – Muito obrigada! Eu pensava... Eu pensava que ia morrer! Mas você me salvou! – Lily deu-lhe um beijo gostoso no canto da boca e acariciou seus cabelos. James sentiu descargas elétricas passarem por seu corpo.

- Então, que tal acabarmos essa aula por aqui? – Lily concordou com a cabeça. – Vamos para o jogo?

- Na verdade... O que você acha de nos trocarmos antes? – perguntou Lily. – Sabe, estou me sentindo um pouco suada nessa roupa. – e olhou para a sua própria blusa branca, levemente colada na pele devido ao suor.

James arregalou os olhos. Agora, decididamente, não era hora de ele se deixar fluir por seus hormônios. Ele engoliu em seco, tentando tirar da mente a imagem de Lily molhada, com a roupa transparente e colada em sua pele.

- Ótima idéia. – James falou tentando parecer natural. – Tenho que colocar o uniforme da equipe também.

Devidamente alimentados, os dois pagaram os lanches e seguiram em direção às suas casas.

- Sabe, Lily, tenho que admitir uma coisa a você. – falou James, durante o caminho.

Lily o olhou curiosa.

- Hoje é um dos melhores dias para mim. – ele abriu um lindo sorriso a ela. – Você sabe como uma das minhas paixões é o quadribol. – James lançou a ela um olhar significativo. – Principalmente aqui em Wandtown, o lugar que cresci. Adoro jogar aqui, me sinto um menino desobediente de novo. – ele riu, lembrando-se. – Agora, além disso, tenho você aqui comigo. – James virou-se para ela, acariciando suas madeixas ruivas. – Fico feliz que esteja aqui. – em seguida abriu um sorriso sincero.

Lily piscou várias vezes. Nunca imaginou o Potter sendo tão... Sincero. Por um momento se sentiu culpada pelo o que ia fazer. Ela iria estragar o dia especial dele.

Mas era para aquilo que ela estava ali, não era?

Para estragar todos os dias e momentos especiais dele. Até ele perceber que o melhor seria se livrar dela.

E afinal de contas, ele, James Potter, estragou tantos lindos dias dela. Isso era o mínimo que poderia fazer, por ela mesma. Não tinha sentido se impressionar com besteiras. Tinha certeza, aquelas palavras eram da boca para fora.

- Que bom! Fico feliz por isso!

James contou para ela os anos memoráveis dele quando criança em Wandtown, jogando sempre quadribol no campo do vilarejo. Lily afastou aquele sentimento de culpa, e demonstrou grande interesse nas suas histórias, até chegarem na rua entre suas casas.

- Vou ser bem rápida, juro. – Lily falou com um aceno, entrando na casa de Marlene. James ficou em frente a sua, olhando abobalhadamente para onde a ruiva estivera.

Ainda com um sorriso débil no rosto, ele virou-se lentamente e andou até a própria casa.

Até que...

_CATAPLOF!_

James xingou baixinho.

_Maldição!_

Ali, por acaso, era lugar para se ter um bueiro?!?!

- James, você está bem? – Lily colocou a cabeça para fora da porta ao ouvir o barulho.

- Hã... – ele olhou para ela de um jeito idiota. – Ah sim. Estou bem. – e deu um sorrisinho, fazendo força com os braços para sair de dentro do bueiro. – Só... Sabe, caí.

- Estou vendo. – falou ela rindo.

Ele se equilibrou nos próprios braços, tirando as pernas, uma por uma, de dentro do bueiro, olhando o sorriso de Lily.

_Cataplof!_

James perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu novamente.

Bem, quem mandou ficar olhando o que não deve?

Lily riu mais uma vez.

- Quer ajuda?

- Não... – ele ofegou com a força que fez, evitando olhar agora para Lily, que certamente se divertia com a situação. – Pode deixar... Eu... Consigo. – novamente ele fez força com os braços e atirou as pernas para fora do bueiro. – Viu? Muito fácil. – ele ficou de pé em um pulo.

Lily, vendo que a diversão acabara, deu um aceno e fechou a porta levemente. James segui-a com os olhos, mas dessa vez, ao voltar-se para entrar na própria casa, passou bem longe do bueiro.

O moreno entrou em seu quarto correndo. Em menos de cinco minutos já estava devidamente vestido com o uniforme azul-marinho. Desceu a escada correndo, passou como um furacão na cozinha e foi espera-la na porta de sua casa.

Lily logo apareceu, dessa vez sem roupas coladas em seu corpo, constatou James, de má vontade.

Os dois voltaram ao campo de quadribol, onde seria o jogo.

* * *

- Black, os Tornados são os melhores! – exclamou Marlene, apontando para o emblema azul-celeste brasonado com um T duplo dourado.

- Claro que não! Ora, Lene, está na cara que o melhor time nunca serão os Tornados!

Sirius e Marlene começavam novamente outra discussão sobre quadribol. Assim eles passaram a tarde inteira, Sirius incomodava a morena, dizendo coisas sobre a noite anterior (que ela nunca iamginava um dia ter feito, e suspeitava que ele estivesse inventando); ela dava uma de suas respotas; eke tentava agarra-la, ela dava um belo chute lá no...; ele xingava Merlin baixinho; e começavam uma discussão, normalmente por quadribol. E depois de tanto fazerem isso, viram que a tarde já tinha acabado, e decidiram ir para o campo de quadribol, ver o jogo.

- Pois quem eu saiba quem ganhou a divisão foram os Tornados!

- Por sorte. Pelo amor de Merlin, Marlene, todo o mundo sabe que os Tronados não jogam nada! Nem ao menos sabem diferenciar um bastão de uma vassoura!

- Pelo menos eles não são horríveis! Não são que nem os outros times, que mais parecem um bando de macacos!

- Você torce para os Tornados porque eles são bonitos?!

- Não, Black! – Lene corou ligeiramente. – Torço para eles porque são realmente bons! Isso é só um ponto a mais para eles...

- Sabe de uma coisa, Marlene? Você não entende nada de quadribol!

- Eu?! E você, que se faz de batedor bonzão, desfilando com aquele bastão idiota, sem nem ao menos conseguir acertar o que está a um palmo na sua frente!

- Eu não me faço de bonzão, Lene. Eu sou bonzão!

- Francamente, Black, é um desperdício discutir com você! – retrucou Lene, cruzando os braços e dando fim no assunto.

Sirius olhou-a divertido. Não tinha nada melhor do que irritar Marlene McKinnon.

Os dois continuaram a andar, em silêncio, entrando no lugar onde seria o jogo. Algo não muito normal, já que Marlene e Sirius praticamente não sabem o significado da palavra.

Lene andava um pouco mais atrás de Sirius, com o cenho franzido.  
_Vou ser sincera. Tudo bem que Sirius Black é sinônimo da gostosura em pessoa. Mas não sabia que a sua bundinha era assim, sexy, que quando anda fica meio arrebitada. Dá uma vontade de apertar... Como eu nunca percebi isso?_

_O que eu estou fazendo?!_

_O que está acontecendo comigo?!_

_Meu Merlin, só pode ser Poção do Amor._

_Poção do Amor deixa as pessoas taradas?_

- Eu não conhecia esse seu olhar maníaco, Lene. Principalmente mandando-o para mim. – Sirius sorriu de canto, parando para olhar Marlene.

A morena deu um pulo de susto, percebendo os próprios pensamentos. Deveria existir um controle da própria mente.

- Há muitas coisas que você não conhece sobre mim, caro Black. – falou ela, entre provocação e irritação.

Ele sorriu marotamente, e andou significativo em sua direção. A morena deu alguns passos para trás.

- Mas posso descobrir. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, aproveitando a proximidade para outros fins.

- Tire suas mãos daí, Black! – Lene exclamou, dobrando o joelho para dar nele outro chute naquele lugar.

Mas, para sua infelicidade, Sirius recuou. O garoto já tinha aprendido muito bem com os joelhos de Marlene, com certeza não precisa de outras joelhadas.

- Não precisa me deixar sem herdeiros, Lene! – ele riu do desânimo da garota por não ter acertado.

- Humpf. – Lene fez uma careta, e se distanciou dele.

- Tem uma aranha no seu cabelo, Lene... – falou ele casualmente, olhando com mais atenção os cabelos lisos da morena.

- No meu cabelo lindo?! – ela olhou assustada para Sirius. – Tira, Sirius! Tira! Tira! – Marlene pulava com uma careta de nojo.

- Não tiro. Não tiro. Não tiro. – cantarolou Sirius, rindo da situação.

- Tira! Tira! Tira! Tira! – Marlene ficou dando mais pulinhos ainda, temendo a aranha.

- Tudo bem. Eu tiro, mas só se ganhar algo em troca.

- O que você quiser! – Lene o olhou com desespero. Péssima idéia. – Tira logo!

Sirius a virou de costas para ele e tirou a aranha do cabelo dela.

- Agora você vai ter que fazer o que eu pedir. – Sirius sorriu marotamente.

- O que?!? – Lene o fitou, ultrajada. – Nunca!

_Droga!_

_Porque eu não consigo ficar calada ao menos um minuto?!_

- Você me deu sua palavra, Lene. Promessa é dívida.

- Raios! – Lene o olhou de modo raivoso. Sirius se divertiu. Como adorava deixa-la com raiva. – Certo, o que você quer, afinal?!

Antes mesmo que ela pudesse fazer algo mais, Sirius segurou-a pela cintura, trazendo-a rapidamente para perto e beijou-a selvagemente. Após alguns segundos, os dois se separaram. Lene ofegante, e Sirius com um sorriso "mais-que-maroto".

Sirius sorriu satisfeito. Lene piscou algumas vezes.

Ah, meu Merlin, onde estava seu autocontrole?!

Quer a resposta?

Resolveu tirar férias mais cedo, viajar para o Hawaí e ficar surfando na praia ao som de "hula-hula'.

- Acertarei um balaço em todos jogadores do time adversário por você, cara Lene. – sussurrou em seu ouvido e lhe deu um beijo em seu pescoço.

- Ah, é?! – Lene o desfiou. – Pois duvido!

- Duvida? – Sirius se sentiu provocado. – Quer apostar?

- Quero. – Lene cruzou os braços, levantando o queixo.

- Se eu conseguir, você terá que fazer o que eu quiser durante um dia.

Lene riu.

- E se eu conseguir, você terá que beijar o Ranhoso quando voltarmos a Hogwarts. Na frente de todo mundo.

- Que?! – Sirius olhou-a, incrédulo. – Lene, isso daí já é demais! Eu não dei uma condição tão grave!

- Com medo de perder, Black? – provocou-o.

Sirius franziu o cenho. Marlene havia acertado seu ponto fraco.

- Nunca. – ele estendeu a mão para ela.

- Fechado.

Sirius abriu um sorriso no canto dos lábios e se afastou em direção ao vestiário para se trocar para o jogo.

Lene balançou a cabeça, pensando seriamente se continuaria viva depois dessa, e ainda respirando com dificuldade, foi até as arquibancadas procurar um lugar decente de ver o jogo.

- Lene! Marlene McKinnon! Lene!!! Leneeeeeeee!!!!!!

- Hein? – Lene olhou para os lados. A voz parecia ser da... – Dorcas? – ela sibilou, incrédula. Então viu uma figura correndo até ela. – DORCAS!

Dorcas Meadowes, uma menina de cabelos cacheados longos e olhos azuis abanava freneticamente para ela. Tinha bandanas na cabeça e segurava uma bandeira de quadribol na outra mão. Quando se aproximou de Lene, se atirou para cima dela em um abraço apertado.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?! – exclamou Lene, incrédula. – Você não ia viajar para a Austrália com seus pais?

- Viajei. Passei três dias lá. E sinceramente, isso foi o máximo que eu consegui. Já estava cansada de ficar vendo cangurus... – ela deu um sorrisinho. – Mas consegui faze-los me deixarem vir para cá antes da formatura de um modo bem fácil. – Lene franziu o cenho. – Bem, talvez não tenha feito do modo certo... Mas um draminha e um pequeno escândalo sempre dão certo... Estava com tantas saudades de você e da Lily!

- Calam, Dorcas. Só faz três dias que a gente não se vê. – reclamou Lene, buscando ar.

- Claro, não só de vocês, mas também do meu _Reminho_ – Lene fez uma careta. Isso era lá um apelido que se desse a alguém?! – Ei, onde está Lily?! – ela olhou para os lados, notando a falta da ruiva.

- Saiu com o James. – respondeu Lene casualmente.

- Ah... Tá... QUE?! SAIU COM O JAMES?!?

- Shhhhhhhhh! – as pessoas em volta olharam de cara feia para elas. Lene xingou-os baixinho, falando algo como _"Se eu quiser gritar eu grito, bando de intrometidos!"_.

- Dorcas, sente-se, querida. Isso será muito forte para você. – Lene apontou a arquibancada para a amiga.

Marlene explicou tudo desde o começo, desde o surgimento do plano de Lily, a aposta, o que ela já tinha feito e o que pretendia fazer. No final, Dorcas fitava Marlene com o cenho franzido, com total desprovação.

- Isso faz sentido? – perguntou ela ao recuperar a fala. Simplesmente não conseguia imaginar sua amiga Lily Evans com tal idéia absurda na cabeça.

Marlene deu de ombros.

- Bem, não deixa de ser algo que provavelmente vai dar certo. – respondeu Lene. Dorcas mordeu o lábio, em sinal de nervosismo.

- A Lily perdeu a cabeça ou o que?! Como ela vai conseguir fingir _amar_ o James?! Não seria melhor ela dar uma chance para o James, se apaixonar loucamente por ele, e então os dois viveriam felizes para sempre?

- Dorcas, volte a realidade. – disse Marlene, prendendo o riso.

- Puxa, é verdade! – Dorcas se sentiu afrontada. – Onde eles estão agora?

- Devem estar vindo para cá, o jogo não vai demorar a começar. – falou a morena, olhando para a multidão que começava a aparecer nas arquibancadas.

- E o Remus? Onde está? – perguntou Dorcas.

- Remus? Que Remus?

- O único Remus que você conhece, Lene! Meu namorado!

- Ah sim! O Remus Lupin! Por que você não disse antes?!

Dorcas mandou um olhar impaciente para Marlene.

- Não sei onde ele está. – Lene deu de ombros. – Devia saber?

- Claro que devia, Lene! Ele está aqui, em Wandtown!

- Aqui? Não está, não!

- Claro que está!

- Não está!

- ESTÁ!

- NÃO ESTÁ!

- SHHHHHHHH!!!!!! – as pessoas em volta soltaram mais um olhar feio a elas.

- VAI MANDAR "SHHHHHH" A PRÓPRIA MÃE, BANDO DE DESOCUPADOS! – gritou Lene.

- Certo, Lene. – Dorcas tentou ver a situação de forma lógica. – Desse jeito não chegaremos a lugar nenhum. Remus me disse por carta que estaria aqui. Chegou a falar que era para eu fazer meus pais me deixarem passar esses dias aqui.

- Lamento dizer-lhe, mas para Wandtown ele não veio.

- O que?! Como assim, não veio?! Ele me mandou uma carta dizendo que estaria aqui! Eu vim aqui por causa dele! Ah, mas eu vou matar aquele lobo de uma figa! – exclamou Dorcas, raivosamente.

- Bem, já que seu namorado-lobo não está, veja o jogo comigo, Dorcas. – pediu Marlene, puxando a amiga para um lugar vazio da arquibancada.

Ou não teria controle próprio vendo Sirius com um uniforme de quadribol.

E com um bastão.

* * *

- Eu vou para o vestiário, Lily. Torça para mim! – James exclamou, com um sorriso de um canto a outro da boca. – Nos vemos depois!

Os dois haviam chegado no campo de quadribol. Tudo ali já estava cheio. Barraquinhas vendiam comes e bebes, camisetas com vôos sensacionais dos jogadores em movimento, bonés, bandeiras também com fotos em movimento, bandanas, faixas, binóculos, e muitas outras coisas.

Lily ficou um tempo parada, vendo James se afastar, até ter uma súbita idéia.

- Você não vem, James? – exclamou ela, chamando sua atenção.

- Vou jogar, lembra-se? – ele virou-se para ela, animado.

- Você vai mesmo, então?

- Hum... Onde? – ele perguntou, incerto.

- Jogar.

- Bem... Sim.

- Por favor, James, não vá! – pediu ela, fitando-o com imensos olhos verdes.

- Mas, Lily, eu já coloquei meu nome. Você sabe, eu jogo todo ano. – falou, modestamente.

- James, eu quase morri hoje em cima dessa vassoura! – ela fez uma expressão de espanto. – Puxa, eu não quero que o mesmo aconteça com você!

- Lily, eu nunca iria morrer em uma vassoura. – ele respondeu, ridno.

- Como não?!?! Eu morro de medo! Vou ficar te olhando ali de cima, imginando que vou te perder!

- Por favor, Lily, não se desespere.

- Como não vou me desesperar? Você vai morrer em um estúpido jogo de quadribol e você quer que eu faça o que?! Dance hula-hula?!

James olhou-a por um momento, imaginando como seria se Lily realmente hula-hula.

Não seria no total uma má idéia

- Você está exagerando.

- Quer dizer que você prefere o jogo a ficar do meu lado, James? Eu mal entendo de quadribol, morro de medo de altura e vassouras, e você vai me deixar na mão! – ela fazia uma voz furiosa. – Logo hoje, que eu queria ver com você. Na sua companhia. Você vai me deixar, com medo, sozinha?

- Mas... Lily... Eu adoraria ficar aqui com você! Mas você sabe... É quadribol... Eu sempre jogo. – James parecia totalmente confuso entre as duas opções.

- Por isso mesmo! Você sempre joga! Agora conta quantas vezes ficamos juntos?!

É... De um certo modo Lily tinha razão.

- Vai, James. Por favor. Você sabe que eu tenho medo.

- Potter, é impressão minha ou você está negando a companhia dessa mulher linda? – um menino de cabelos loiros e olhos castanhos se aproximou, com um sorriso galanteador. – Desculpe a intromissão. – ele virou-se para Lily. – Mas seria um erro deixar uma mulher como você sozinha. – o menino fez uma reverência e Lily abriu um lindo sorriso. – Colin Sherman. – ele apresentou-se.

- Lily Evans. – a ruiva estendeu a ele uma de suas mãos.

- Muito prazer. Você sabia que é linda? – ele voltou às cantadas.

James olhou aquilo com profundo nojo, com os lábios contorcidos de raiva. Quem aquele ridículo pensava que era para se aproximar de sua Lily?!?

- Bem... Não. – Lily riu modestamente. – Mas obrigada, de qualquer forma.

- Só estou sendo sincero. – Sherman continuava com um sorriso galanteador. – Então, o Potter terá que jogar, mas você aceita minha companhia? Prometo faze-la se sentir melhor.

- Bom. – Lily ponderou a questão, olhando disfarçadamente para o rosto rubro de raiva que James tinha. Até que ele ficava lindo enciumado. – Se é assim. Então tá. – ela lhe estendeu a mão e os dois viraram-se para subir as arquibancadas.

- Lily! – James puxou-a repentinamente. – É óbvio que eu fico com você! – ele falou como se o contrário fosse um afronto ao universo, mandando um olhar irritado para Colin.

- Mas foi você mesmo que disse que não poderia por causa do jogo...

- Não tem importância. O Sherman joga em meu lugar. – James puxou o menino para longe de Lily, e abraçou-a pela cintura, deixando bem claro a Sherman de quem era a garota. – Vamos.

- Então tá... – Lily respondeu fazendo uma expressão inocente.

Os dois atravessaram a multidão e subiram até acharem um lugar vago na arquibancada, não muito alto. James preferiu assim, era melhor se manter sempre perto do chão quando em companhia de Lily Evans

- Boa noite a todos! – um bruxo de rosto simpático falou em cima de um pódio, com a ajuda da varinha para aumentar sua voz. – Neste ano, estamos em mais um jogo inesquecível de quadribol entre os dois times lendários de Wandtown, especialmente nesses dias tão importantes que é o Festival de Magia de Wandtown! – todo mundo vibrou. – Aí vem os Canudos ¹! Kauffman, Darcey, Low, Smith, Corwell, McDonnel, e o apanhador Horn!

Sete jogadores entraram no campo, com um uniforme roxo. A torcida da arquibancada do lado contrário de onde estavam Lily e James, com bandeiras e camisas roxas, se agitou, incentivando o jogo.

- E o time adversário, os Knights ²! Cleart, Tor, Stuart, Black, Lynd, e, mudando o time tradicional, substituindo James Potter como apanhador, Sherman! Será que ele terá tanto sucesso como James?

Mais uma onda de jogadores, esses com uniforme azul-marinho entrou em campo, agitando a torcida de onde estavam Lily e James.

Os capitães apertaram as mãos, dando início ao jogo. Os Knights começaram na liderança, fazendo belas jogadas em cima dos Canudos. James olhava tudo atentamente com seu binóculo, fazendo comentários e muitas vezes xingando o jogo e seu time, os Knights. Lily de alguma forma tentava se entreter, mesmo que não estivesse entendendo muita coisa. Um pouco acima deles, Lene e Dorcas gritavam tudo que era tipo de coisa.

- Uhhhh! – James fez uma expressão de alívio quando Sirius se pôs na frente de um atacante que iria levar um balaço e rebateu-o, acertando em cheio a perna do outro batedor, que por pouco não caiu.

O moreno colocou novamente o binóculo no rosto, seguindo a goles com o olhar, de vez enquando cuidando se algum apanhador demonstrasse sinal de achar o pomo.

- Kauffman tem a posse da goles! – o narrador do jogo falava. – Ele ultrapassa Stuart, e se aproxima do arco! Vai marcar! Vai marcar!

- Agarra! – James tentava por telepatia mandar uma mensagem para o goleiro.

- E ele não marcou! Bloom defendeu! A liderança continua com os Knights! 40 x 10 para eles! – o narrador exclamou, fazendo a torcida roxa vaiar e a azul-marinho vibrar.

- Éééé! Isso aí, Bloom! – James deu um pulo de felicidade, incentivando a equipe.

Lily olhou para James com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Estava na hora de atrapalhar o jogo.

- Cleart tem domínio da goles! – exclamou o narrador. – Ele manda para Tor, que manda a goles para Stuart, que volta para Cleart! É a chance dos Knights!

Os torcedores do Knights foram a loucura, dando gritos para o atacante acertar o arco.

- Vai! Vai! Vai! Vai! – gritava James, fazendo gestos frenéticos com as mãos para o atacante

- James! – Lily aproximou sua boca do ouvido do moreno e exclamou. – Eu estou com sede!

- Vai, Cleart! Vai!

- James, eu estou com sede! – ela repetiu. – Você pode comprar uma cerveja amanteigada para mim?

- Agora, Lily? – ele respondeu sem tirar os olhos dos dois apanhadores, que ainda corriam atrás de uma bolinha amarela. – Quando acabar o jogo eu compro para você.

- Mas eu estou morrendo de sede.

- Não pode esperar? – James olhou-a como se ela estivesse tirando o presente de Natal de uma criança.

- Deixa, eu compro.

- Não, não. – James a segurou pelo braço. – Pode deixar, eu vou. Você quer mesmo agora?

- Quero muito! Obrigada, James! – ela sorriu, enquanto o via se afastar.

- Com licença! Com licença! – James passou pela multidão apressadamente, descendo de três em três degraus a escadaria, chegando ofegante à uma barraca.

Ele pôde escutar a gritaria que a torcida fazia, com um sonoro _"Aeeeeee"_ imaginando se Cleart teria ou não feito gol.

- Uma cerveja amanteigada, por favor! – falou ao vendedor. – Rápido! – o homem mandou um olhar feio a ele, entregando-lhe uma garrafa. – Fique com o troco!

Ele subiu novamente a escadaria, empurrando todos, e finalmente chegou onde estava Lily. Cleart já havia se distanciado do arco, e pela gritaria, ele conseguiu fazer o gol.

- Obrigada, James! – a ruiva tomou um gole.

- E agora são 60 x 20 para os Knights! – o narrador do jogo anunciou, fazendo a torcida azul-marinho vibrar.

- É isso aí! – James fez gesto de motivação com o braço

Lily tomou um gole da cerveja, em seguida fez uma careta.

- James, essa cerveja amanteigada está ruim! Acho que está estragada! Traz um suco de abóbora. – pediu ela.

- Putz! – o goleiro do time de James deixou a goles passar. – Mas Lily, você pediu cerveja amanteigada.

- Tá ruim, James. Por favor, eu estou com tanta sede! – ela fez uma cara de "cervinha" abondonada que James não resistiu.

- Tá bom, tá bom! – o moreno saiu correndo novamente, voltando com o suco para Lily.

Quando voltou, James viu que o jogo estava parado. Parecia que um jogador havia caído da vassoura. E pelo jeito era do time adversário, pois Sirius passou mandando beijos e piscadelas para a torcida de seu time.

- O que está acontecendo?! – perguntou ele para Lily.

- Kauffman caiu da vassoura, parece que quebrou a perna! Sirius acertou o balaço nele! Que pena, você devia ter visto, foi uma das melhores jogadas que já vi! – Lily falou rindo.

- É isso aí, Almofadinhas! – ele gritou ao amigo que ainda fazia um pequeno showzinho. Mesmo que nem ao menos tivesse visto a jogada.

O jogo recomeçou muito mais agitado. Os jogadores dos Canudos pareciam envaidecidos, jogando sujo. Mas, com Sirius como batedor, todo mundo levava um bom balaço, dando chance aos atacantes do Knights de fazerem mais pontos.

James viu Sherman se inclinar de repente sobre a vassoura e acelerar, seguindo rapidamente uma luzinha amarela.

- Parece que Sherman viu o pomo! – anunciou o narrador do jogo. – Mas Horn não fica para trás e vai atrás! Sim, senhores! Os dois apanhadores estão emparelhados! Quem será o mais rápido?

As duas torcidas foram a loucura. Os dois jogadores estavam mais perto que nunca do pomo, tentando um derrubar o outro e esticando os braços para o pomo.

- Pega! Pega! Pega! Pega! – James começou a gritar, acompanhando as duas torcidas, olhando hipnotizado para o jogo.

- James, o suco está quente! – Lily virou-se novamente para ele, fazendo uma careta. – Traz um com gelo, por favor!

- Já está acabando o jogo, Lily! – James respondeu, impaciente, sem querer perder o final da partida.

- Por favor! – a ruiva juntou as mãos, implorando.

James soltou um muxoxo, saindo correndo novamente e saindo das arquibancadas, em direção aos vendedores.

- ÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!!!!!! – antes mesmo que chegasse à barraca, ouviu a multidão gritar.

- Colin pega o pomo! E a vitória é dos Knights! – gritou o narrador.

James correu novamente de volta às arquibancadas, com a esperança de ainda ver o jogo, mas os jogadores já estavam a caminho do vestiário, os dos Canudos arrasados e os Knights fazendo a festa.

- Uhullll!!! Ganhamos!!!!! – Lily correu até James, dando-lhe um abraço.

- Pontas, Pontas, nem ao menos duas horas você consegue ficar sem agarrar a Lily. – Sirius aproximou-se dos amigos, animado, sendo seguido por uma Lene e Dorcas, que gritavam feito loucas.

Lily se soltou de James, um pouco corada, dando um sorriso cintilante a Sirius.

- Parabéns, cara! – exclamou James dando um soco no ombro de Sirius que lhe devolveu outro.

- Dorcas! – Lily correu para abraçar a amiga. – Você veio!

- Claro que eu vim! Você acha que eu te deixaria sozinha em companhia da doida da Marlene? – a morena fez uma careta. Lily riu. – E além do mais, eu quero presenciar de perto essa vingança contra o pobre James. – Dorcas sussurrou para só Lily ouvir. A ruiva deu um sorriso malvado, fazendo Dorcas e Lene se entreolharem, medrosas. Dorcas virou-se para Sirius e James. – Em falar nisso, onde está aquele idiota do Lupin?! Ele me mandou um carta dizendo que estava aqui com vocês! Afinal, onde ele está?!

- Hã... – Sirius olhou para James, buscando apoio (que não veio). – Dorcas, querida, nosso caro amigo Aluado está ocupado no momento. Mas não se preocupe, ele chegará aqui e você poderão se agarrar pelos cantos fingindo que estão estudando. – Sirius deu uma piscadela e Dorcas corou. – mas o que importa é que a Lene está me devendo favores. Como prometido, meu lindo anjo de olhos azuis, – Lene fez uma careta. – eu acertei um balaço em todos do Canudos! – e inchou o peito, orgulhoso.

- Ora, não estou te devendo nada. – Fez isso porque quis. – Lene deu de ombros. Sirius pareceu desanimado. – Mas, sabe, aquela hora que você derrubou Kauffman foi o melhor balaço que já vi!

- E ainda o idiota ficou pendurado na vassoura, se cagando de medo! – Sirius riu, orgulhoso de si mesmo. – Você viu, Pontas?

- Muito bom, mesmo...

- E quando Cleart marcou aquele gol? – Dorcas exclamou, impressionada. – Ele passou por todos os outros jogadores! Os Canudos pareciam baratas tontas!

- E quando o Sherman pegou o pomo?! – Lene fez movimentos bruscos, imitando o apanhador. – Ele quase engoliu! Juro, pensei que ele e o Horn iam acabar se batendo!

- Foi o jogo mais incrível! – exclamou Lily, sorrindo animada. – Sabe, não sei porque durante tanto tempo odiei quadribol! Eu nunca vi um final de jogo tão emocionante!

- É. – concordou James. – Nem eu.

- Pena que você não viu. – Lily falou, divertida.

- É. – James deu um sorrisinho. – É uma pena.

Lily riu. Por dentro e por fora.

- Sabe o que eu acho? – começou Lene, séria. Lily teve que segurar o riso, era um grande milagre ver Marlene McKinnon falando sério. – QUE DEVEMOS FESTEJAR!!!! UHULLLLL!!!!

- É ISSO AÍ! – acompanhou Sirius. – UÍSQUE DE FOGO À VONTADE!!!!

* * *

¹ Não me perguntem de onde surgiu esse nome de time de quadribol. Nem eu sei.

² Eu sei, é tosco.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Olá!**

**Eu demorei, mas cheguei! Rsrsrsrss, isso foi péssimo.**

**Peço desculpas a vocês pela demora, mas, como expliquei nas minhas outras fics, desde quando começou dezembro, quando pensei que teria um tempo para escrever o capítulo depois das provas finais, ocorreram alguns problemas na minha família e tive que viajar para o interior, na casa dos meus avós. Sei que vocês entendem.**

**Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo! A última parte está parecida com o filme, desculpem, não resisti. **

**Disse para vocês que nesse capítulo o Remus estaria presente, mas achei melhor, para que o capítulo 4 faça sentido, coloca-lo mais tarde. Mas, de qualquer modo, a namorada dele está aí, como disse! Se vocês acharem estranho que do nada a Dorcas apareceu, não se preocupem, foi de propósito. A Dorcas que imaginei na verdade é assim, faz tudo do nada.**

**Tenho uma notícia a dar a vocês! (vocês que decidem se é boa ou ruim!) Estou indo hoje viajar. E só voltarei em fevereiro, novinha em folha! Hauhauhauhau**

**Até lá, quero muitos comentários na fic, se não só posto capítulo novo em março, e olhe lá! risada maquiavélica E isso vale para todas minhas fics!**

**E, eu sou exagerada. Mas não duvidem, eu sou capaz disso!**

**Prometo aprontar vários capítulos para vocês nesse meu tempo de folga (que só serão postados com a condição já citada acima: COMENTÁRIOS! E é claro, votos.)**

**Não irei responder a cada comentário dessa vez. Estou um pouco atrasada hoje (já são 2h da manhã e viajo às sete). Mas agradeço a todos que comentaram (e até os que só leram e não comentaram). Vocês sabem como eu os adoro! E se não fosse por vocês, não estaria escrevendo! Muito obrigada mesmo a todos elogios! Pode deixar que no próximo capítulo irei responde-los e dar a vocês a atenção que merecem!**

**Estou procurando alguém para fazer a capa e o vídeo para a fic! Quem puder, fico grata!**

**Feliz Natal e Ano Novo a todos!**

**Beijos,**

**Babi Black.**


	5. Neurose de Amor

**_Como Perder Um Maroto Em 10 Dias_**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 4 – Segundo Dia

Neurose de Amor.

* * *

- LILY!! ABRE ESSA PORTA AGORA OU EU TEREI QUE TOMAR MEDIDAS DRÁSTICAS!!! – Lene batia com força na porta do quarto onde Lily tinha se trancado o dia inteiro. E o pior, além de estar se mostrando uma amiga desnaturada, tinha proibido-a de entrar em seu próprio quarto!

- Dorcas, ajuda!! – Marlene virou-se com cara de choro para a loira ao seu lado que olhava para a porta. – Dá para você parar de ficar olhando para o nada e ajudar, sua pateta?! – Lene exclamou, irritada.

- Ajudar a que?! A arrombar seu quarto?! Você já viu que a Lily não vai abrir tão cedo, então espere!

- Mas pelo menos você podia fazer ajudar além de ficar olhando uma mosca voar. Olha, uma mosca está voando! Que legal! – Lene imitou uma voz retardada. Dorcas a olhou raivosa.

- Eu não estava olhando mosca nenhum!

- Estava sim!

- Não estava!

- ESTAVA!

- NÃO ESTAVA!!

- As crianças podem parar de gritar? – Lily entreabriu a porta, colocando apenas a cabeça para fora.

- Lily! – Lene esqueceu-se totalmente que no momento gritava com Dorcas e virou-se para encarar Lily. – Será que eu poderia entrar no MEU quarto?! – a morena batia o pé no chão de modo impaciente.

- Por que não disseram antes, criaturinhas insanas? – Lene cerrou os olhos para a ruiva de modo irônico e essa lhe mandou um sorriso de divertimento.

Lily abriu a porta, permitindo que as duas entrassem no cômodo.

Lene entrou saltitante e jogou-se em sua cama. Dorcas sorriu radiante, o típico sorriso de pessoas que estão prestes a descobrir o grande segredo do universo e parar de se morder de tanta curiosidade.

A loira olhou ao redor, inspecionando cada canto do quarto esperando encontrar o que tanto Lily estava escondendo. Talvez uma bomba atômica, uma linda jóia roubada de diamantes, um esconderijo secreto que ia leva-las ao paraíso subterrâneo, ou a fórmula secreta da Coca-Cola.

Nada.

Não havia nada de diferente.

Nem ET's, dinossauros, nem um baú de piratas cheio de ouro. Nada.

O quarto estava da mesma maneira de sempre.

- Então... – Dorcas olhou desconfiada para Lily. A ruiva começou a ler um livro como se nada tivesse acontecido. – O que você está nos escondendo? – a loira colocou as mãos na cintura, com os olhos ligados a qualquer movimento repentino no quarto. De repente um homem nu sai do armário, vai saber...

- Eu? – Lily levantou a cabeça lentamente, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Não, Lily, Obi-Wan! Óbvio que é você! Existe outra desvairada que se trancou no MEU quarto durante horas fazendo sei-lá-o-que?!

- Nada. – respondeu Lily inocentemente.

Marlene lançou a ela um olhar emburrado.

- Como assim, nada?!

- Oras, nada. Não estou escondendo nada. Deveria? – Lily se divertia com a irritação da amiga.

- É lógico que sim! O que você ficou fazendo esse tempo todo?!

- A curiosidade matou a coruja. – Lene e Dorcas fizeram uma careta.

- Lily! Por favor! Nós somos suas amigas! – a esse ponto a loira e amorena imploravam atiradas no chão.

_Nota mental: nunca deixe grifinórios curiosos._

- Suas bobas! – Lily riu novamente. – Tudo bem, eu falo. Ou melhor, mostro. – Lily atirou para elas um pergaminho muito bem enrolado. As duas amigas deram um pulo de animação, soltando um sonoro "Ebaaa".

Dorcas e Marlene abriram o pergaminho como se suas vidas dependessem daquilo. E quanto mais liam, mais se divertiam com tudo aquilo.

_Jamezinho, meu amor!_

_Querido, estava com tantas saudades!_

_Fiquei a noite inteira pensando em você, meu lindinho. Dormi agarrada com meu ursinho de pelúcia. Ele me lembra você! Amor, você tem que conhece-lo, é sua cara! Me deu uma vontade tão grande de dormir agarradinha em você, amorzinhozinhozinhozinho._

_Estou tão animada para te reencontrar hoje! Estava lendo a programação do festival, e descobri que hoje a noite vai ser especial para casais apaixonados como nós! Ai, Jimmy, nós temos que ir! Nós precisamos estar sempre unidos para que esse nosso amor renove e cresça a cada dia._

_Estarei esperando sua resposta._

_Te amo, meu docinho._

As duas amigas se entreolharam, as duas querendo dizer a mesma coisa: "vítima de sérios distúrbios e perturbações".

- É melhor não contrariar. – Lene sussurrou no ouvido de Dorcas, que concordou prontamente.

* * *

Batidinhas irritantes na janela não cessavam. James virou para um lado e para outro, em um estado de semi-consciência, tentando ignorar aquele barulho irritante. Ao fundo, em uma galáxia remota e muito distante, ouvia os roncos de Sirius.

E as batidinhas continuavam.

Mais um ronco.

- Merda. Eu quero dormir. – resmungou, atirando na janela a primeira coisa que sua mão encostou, no caso, um tênis velho.

Mas as batidinhas não cessaram.

Nem o ronco de Sirius.

Um barulho de algo pesado caindo no chão fez-se ma sala.

A lareira acendeu sozinha, um fogo verde crepitando.

É, decididamente o mundo fez um complô para proibi-lo de dormir.

Perái! Fogo... Verde?!

Em um estado semi-acordado, James levantou a cabeça, vendo um borrão de figuras. E ali estava: o fogo verde!

Será que os ET's chegaram mais cedo?! É a Guerra dos Mundos. "The invasion will begin!"

James ouviu então um barulho perto do sofá. Olhou para o chão. E ali estava a criatura verde atirada no chão, coberta de cinzas.

Viu uma varinha erguida em sua direção. E então... Um balde, cheio de água.

Plaft!

- AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! QUEM FOI O $#&¨&¢£!!#??!?!?!?!?!?

- VAI PARA A...

- Olá, Pontas, Almofadinhas!

James e Sirius ergueram-se em um salto, lançando um olhar para a próxima pessoa que ele ia matar com suas próprias mãos. Seu amigo Remus saía da lareira da sala com uma certa dificuldade, carregando uma mala enorme.

- Você não podia ter nos acordado de um jeito mais delicado, Aluado?!

- Ah, não. Eu adoro acordar vocês assim. – Remus riu. – E são seis da tarde, isso lá é hora para dormir?!

- Qualquer hora, qualquer lugar. – James respondeu, atirando-se novamente no sofá onde tinha se deitado e pondo seu óculos.

Grande novidade Almofadinhas e Pontas estarem dormindo. Durante sete anos de convivência, o que eles mais fizeram foi... Dormir.

E em qualquer hora, qualquer lugar. Isso explicava o porque de James estar deitado num sofá de dois lugares, ficando com a cabeça e metade das pernas para fora, e de Sirius estar atirado de braços e pernas abertas no chão, babando em cima do tapete. Um verdadeiro cachorro.

O que eles fizeram toda a noite?

Melhor não descobrir.

- Não acredito. Agora além de ter que agüentar um cachorro vou ter que agüentar um lobo mau. – James fez expressão fingida de tristeza.

- Eu sei que você me ama e não resiste a mim, Pontitas. – Sirius mandou um beijo para o amigo.

- Ai, gatão! Eu sou muito sexy para você! – James devolveu o beijo.

- Vai começar o distúrbio gay... – Remus revirou os olhos.

- MONTINHO NO ALUADO!!! – duas criaturas morenas atiraram-se em cima de Remus.

- SIRIUS, JAMES, SEUS ANIMAIS MENTECAPTOS! SAEM DE CIMA DE MIIIMM!!!

- Ui! A lobinha ficou irritada! – James gargalhou.

- E que bunda durinha, hein Aluado! – Sirius deu um tapa na "parte de trás" do amigo, acompanhando James nas gargalhadas insanas.

- TIRA A MÃO DAÍ! – Remus berrou. – Eu não mereço isso.

- Você fica tão irresistível brabinho desse jeito, Reminho!! – Sirius continuou a gargalhar feito louco.

- Se vocês não saírem logo de cima de mim eu azaro os dois! – Remus pegou a varinha dos amigos e apontou a própria para eles. Sirius e James resolveram obedecer.

- Aluado, você é a coisa mais sem graça, chata, irritante, azucrinante, maçante, tedioso, aborrecível, CDF e insuportável. – resmungou Sirius, atirando-se novamente no tapete.

- E vocês são dois gays pervetidos. – Remus manteve uma certa distância dos amigos.

- Por que demorou tanto?! – James voltou a conversa que tinha sido interrompida pelo lado Biba dele e do Sirius.

- Esqueceram que semana passada foi Lua Cheia? – Remus falou em um sussurro.

- Ah, claro, o probleminha peludo. – James falou evasivo. Remus lançou a ele um olhar de "queria que você também tivesse um problema desse!" – Eu já falei que isso não é problema, cara. Você pode se transformar aqui mesmo, tem uma floresta aqui perto.

- Ah, é. E deixar que criem lendas de vermes asquerosos e comedores de gente aqui também. – respondeu Aluado, irônico.

- Besteira!

- Eu não quero estragar o feriado de vocês. E se alguém descobrisse, e o pior, se descobrissem que vocês são animagos? É melhor passar as transformações em casa, não quero trazer problemas para vocês.

- Já vai começar a CL.

- CL?

- Crise de Lobisomem. Sou-lobisomem-e-tenh-que-viver-isolado-do-mundo-para-não-trazer-problemas-para-as-pessoas-importantes-para-mim. – Sirius falou, atirando-se na cama de James. Aluado e Pontas riram.

As batidinhas na janela continuaram.

Pontas olhou para o lugar onde há alguns minutos foi vítima de uma sapatada. A janela estava com uma linda marca de tênis sujo, e fora dela uma coruja castanho-clara dava bicadas frenéticas no vidro. Ele então reconheceu o animal: a coruja de Lily, apelidada de Mel.

Em um salto de animação (pessoas apaixonadas, sabe como é) abriu a janela, pegando um pergaminho.

- Uma carta da Lily! – James exclamou, revelando uma letra fina e bem desenhada, com muitos coraçãozinhos em volta. Remus e Sirius juntaram as cabeças para ler a carta.

No final, a cena era a seguinte: James com um sorriso bobo e dando pulinhos alegres pela sala, Sirius fazendo caretas diante do casal apaixonado e Remus com uma expressão confusa "o universo explodiu e eu fui o único que não fiquei sabendo?".

- Alguém pode me contar o que está acontecendo? – Aluado franziu o cenho para a carta.

Desde quando Lily Evans chama James Potter de "amorzinhozinhozinho" por própria vontade?

É isso mesmo.

Nunca.

- Eu sei que parece loucura, mas... A Lily finalmente admitiu me amar. – James respondeu com um sorriso apaixonado.

Remus ficou mais confuso ainda.

- Tudo bem, ela pode até te amar. Mas, seja sincero, Pontas. Você fez alguma ameaça a ela ou a sua família?! – James negou. – Colocou alguma varinha na cabeça dela?! – mais uma negação. - Deu alguma poção do amor para ela?! – de novo. – A enfeitiçou com um Imperious ou algo parecido?!

- Claro que não! Eu nunca faria isso com a Lily! – James olhou feio para Remus. Ele relatou desde o começo a história, com muitos suspiros, expressões do tipo "eu nunca acreditei que poderia ser tão feliz! Imagina, a Lily aceitou sair comigo".

- Muito estranho isso... A Lily nunca aceitaria sair com você e muito menos falaria que te ama.

- Estranho?! Não há nada de estranho em a Lily finalmente admitir que me ama! Faz três anos que eu corro atrás dela que nem um condenado e ela foge de mim. Estava mais na hora de nós ficarmos juntos mesmo. Não era você que falava que ela gostava de mim, mas tinha medo de admitir?

- É, mas... Continua sendo estranho...

- Você quer é acabar com a minha infelicidade, isso sim! – James atirou-se no sofá, emburrado.

Aluado continuou olhando a carta, e de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: ou o mundo está insano, ou tem algo atrás disso.

Afinal, desde quando Lily Evans falaria desse jeito pegajoso com alguém, e esse alguém sendo James Potter?

A mesma resposta de antes.

Nunca.

Nem estando perdidamente apaixonada por um príncipe encantado em um cabalo branco levando-a para morar com ele em um castelo feito de outro. Esse não era seu jeito. Não tinha sentido nenhum.

- Você tem razão, to viajando. – Remus balançou a cabeça para espantar os pensamentos, não seria ele a se meter no caso Potter x Evans. – Só não esperava isso assim, tão de repente. Que bom então que ela finalmente admitiu!

- É... Meu sonho foi realizado. – James sorriu apaixonadamente de novo.

- Não acredito. Além de ter uma vergonha de maroto-monitor, vou ter que suportar um maroto-apaixonado. Triste, lamentável, deplorável, deprimente. – Sirius fingiu vomitar, levando uma almofadada na cara.

* * *

- Bom trabalho, Mel. – Lily abriu a janela para sua coruja entrar, trazendo a resposta de James no bico.

Lily pegou o pergaminho que estava enrolado em um lírio de pétalas laranjas.

- E então? O que ele disse? – Dorcas insistiu que Lily lesse, animada com o l'amour no ar.

- Vocês gastam pergaminho e tinta para nada. Era só falar com ele da janela, Lily, vocês são vizinhos para isso. – Lene reclamou, mas as amigas ignoraram.

_"Querida Lily_

_Também estou com muita saudades sua. _

_Pois eu sonho com você toda noite, meu lírio._

_Adoraria te encontrar hoje. Vamos todos no festival, encontramos vocês daqui a vinte minutos._

_Beijos,_

_James Potter."_

- Isso foi mais fácil que eu pensei. – Lily falou entre risos.

- Ah, não acredito que vou ficar segurando vela! – Dorcas reclamou.

- Alôôô! Eu estou aqui para isso! – Lene chamou a atenção da loira para ela.

- E você vai ficar grudada no Sirius!

- Eu?! Grudada no Sirius?! Ele que se gruda em mim! Eu quero distância daquele cachorro! – Lene exclamou, ofendida.

- Aham, sei! – Lily e Dorcas deram risadinhas.

- Isso é uma conspiração contra mim. Só pode ser! – Lene cruzou os braços indignada.

- Mas eu acho que você não vai precisar segurar vela, Dorcas. Aquele não é o Remus? – Lily apontou para uma cabeleira castanha de costas na janela do quarto de James.

- Ah, aquele lobo de uma figa! Eu juro que mato ele! – exclamou a loira, descendo as escadas correndo.

_Nota mental 2: nunca deixe uma mulher descontrolada a sua espera._

- Dorcas! Espera! – Lene e Lily correram atrás da amiga.

- REMUS LUPIN, SEU DESGRAÇADO! – Dorcas não esperou convite para entrar na cada dos Potter, empurrou a porta com toda a força, partindo furiosa para cima de um Remus assustado.

- Dorcas, meu amor! – ele sorriu amarelo.

- Se ferrou. – Sirius, o inconveniente.

- Não me venha com meu amor, Lupin! – Dorcas mais parecia preparada para uma guerra do que para uma discussão com o namorado.

- Oi James. Black. – Lene falou, entrando na sala também, acompanhada por Lily.

- Jamesinhoinho, minha paixão! – Lily jogou-se em cima dele, fazendo-o se engasgar.

Remus, Dorcas, Sirius e Marlene pararam para ver a cena em câmera lenta.

_1º: Lily correndo na direção de James._

_2º. Lily jogando-se no colo de James_

_3º. Lily falando "minha paixão" para James._

Achava isso impossível?

Eles também.

Sirius bufou de tédio. Marlene prendeu o riso. Dorcas fez uma expressão preocupada, tinha um mal pressentimento com aquela história toda. Remus franziu o cenho, o mundo tinha virado de cabeça para baixo e só ele tinha percebido.

Voltando a quase-briga entre o lobo e a cordeira.

- Você me manda uma carta dizendo que está aqui com o James e o Sirius desde o início do feriado, e quando eu venho para cá, saindo da Austrália só para te ver, não te encontro aqui. Onde você estava esses dias?! O que estava fazendo?! Com quem você estava?! Explique-se! – Dorcas cruzou os braços em uma pose perigosa

- Dorcas, não é para tanto! – Remus falava, com um certo medo da reação da namorada. – Eu estava em casa, sem fazer nada e só com meus pais.

- Porque você não disse isso na carta?

- Porque... – Remus suspirou. – Era lua cheia.

- Mas você tinha falado... Que só seria daqui a umas três semanas... Eu disse que queria passar esse tempo contigo! Queria te ajudar na transformação.

- É perigoso... – Remus abaixou a cabeça, sem querer encarar Dorcas. – E você não poderia fazer nada. Só iria se machucar... Ou pior.

- Mas depois da transformação não teria problema... Eu só queria estar do seu lado nessas horas. – Dorcas fitou-o com os imensos olhos azul-claros.

- Você ainda estar comigo mesmo sabendo disso já é o bastante, Doquinha. – Remus riu e a abraçou.

- Doquinha?! – Dorcas reprimiu uma careta.

- Seu novo apelido. – Remus sorriu maroto, beijando de leve a namorada.

- Depois das CL's sempre vem as declarações de amor e a melosidade. – Sirius resmungou atirado no tapete. – Saco!

- Não atrapalha! – Lene deu um beliscão em seu braço.

- AIÊ! Você me beliscou!

- Grande descoberta. – Marlene revirou os olhos. Ao seu lado Lily fazia carinhos em James e falava coisas como _"meu fofuxo se alimentou hoje direitinho?"_.

- Lene... – Sirius se aproximou da garota e sussurrou em seu ouvido. A menina sentiu os pêlos do pescoço se enrijecerem.

- Late. – o moreno a olhou ofendido.

Ela riu e deu um leve tapa em seu braço. Sirius sentiu uma mistura de calafrio e conforto com o toque que ele não entendia muito bem o porquê.

- Já se esqueceu de ontem? – ele sorriu galanteador. Tinha contado as horas desde quando acordou para cobra-la de um certo acordo.

- Seja mais claro. – Marlene fez-se de desentendida, apesar de saber muito bem do que ele falava. Nunca admitiria que, de certo modo, tinha adorado o "acordo".

- Do nosso acordo. Que hoje você será totalmente minha e fará tudo que eu quiser. – Sirius lembrou-a com prazer.

- Não lembro de ter dito que seria totalmente sua. Só nos seus sonhos isso vai acontecer!

- E nos seus também. – ele riu como se dissesse "I'm the best". – Você terá que cumprir com o que combinamos.

- Nós combinamos?! Não lembro de ter combinado nada contigo! Aquilo foi suborno! E me arrependo de ter aceitado.

- O importante é que você me deu sua palavra. E agora farei meu primeiro pedido. – Sirius riu.

Adorava aquela menina, principalmente seu jeito explosivo, o seu jeito "to cagando e andando para você", seu jeito brincalhão, despreocupado e agressivo, de mulher que não é facilmente domada. E que, por sinal, ele adoraria ser o primeiro a ter essa experiência. A forma sensual que falava, balançando os cabelos, tocando de leve em seu braço e fitando-o profundamente com seus olhos avelã. E o que mais gostava era dos seus olhos, um brilho moleque com um toque de mistério, que ele sonhava em descobrir.

- Para começar o dia, um beijo. – completou Sirius, risonho.

- Um o que?! – Marlene exclamou sentindo-se nervosa. Não que nunca tivesse sido beijado por Sirius. Ou melhor, agarrada a força e sem chance de se defender.

Se bem que, para que se defender de Sirius Black nessa horas?

Pois é.

Só as loucas.

E quem disse que Marlene McKinnon é normal?

- Um beijo. – ele repetiu com um sorriso maroto.

Marlene olhou em seus olhos, mordendo o lábio.

Bem, fazia parte do acordo. Só restava obedecer.

Maldita aranha!

Malditos insetos!

Malditos aracnídeos!

Morram todos!

- Então já que é isso que você quer... – a morena se aproximou com um sorriso moleque e sensual, deixando Sirius sentir descargas elétricas por todo o corpo. – Fecha os olhos. – ele a obedeceu.

Marlene tocou de leve os lábios finos do moreno com a boca, deixando-o aprofundar o beijo.

Até que...

- AI! Ela me mordeu! – Sirius deu um pulo para trás, tampando a boca e apontando para uma risonha Marlene, como se ela fosse uma assassina de Serial Killer. – Tirou um pedaço do meu lábio! Sua canibal sem coração e aproveitadora de garotos inocentes e ingênuos!

Sirius Black inocente e ingênuo?

- Pensei que cachorros adorassem mordidinhas. – Marlene deu uma piscadela.

Sirius continuou resmungando, _"quase me deixou aleijado de boca!"_

O grupo saiu da casa dos Potter em direção ao centro de Wandtown. Lily e James de mãos dadas (Lily fingindo estar feliz e James sorrindo como uma criança que acaba de ganhar o brinquedo que pediu o ano inteiro no Natal); Dorcas e Remus ainda discutindo coisas sobre lobisomens e afins; Sirius resmungando ainda com a mão na boca e Marlene zoando dele.

Chegaram onde acontecia o festival, agora com uma imensa feira de artigos bruxos. Pessoas de todas as idades e cores andavam por ali, comprando, bebendo e comendo, assistindo a shows e peças teatrais.

- Estou com fome. – Sirius puxou a manga de Remus.

- Grande novidade, Sirius. – todos ignoraram.

- Quero comer.

- Já ouvimos, Almofadinhas. – ignorado de novo.

- Também estou com sede.

- Você é um cachorro, bebe da poça. – falou James. Sirius fez uma careta.

- Eu necessito urgentemente ser alimentado.

Ignorado novamente.

Desse jeito o cachorro se sente discriminado.

_"Novo episódio de Lágrimas de Um Cachorro: Eu não sou cachorro não, para viver tão humilhado. Eu não sou cachorro não, para ser tão desprezado"._

- Eu posso morrer de fome e sede, sabiam?

- Você é irritante! – Marlene bufou.

- Me esforço muito para isso. – Sirius sorriu.

- Vamos para algum lugar antes que esse cachorro coma minha manga. – Remus resmungou.

Todos resolveram então comer, para a felicidade de Sirius, e entraram em um bar bem movimentado e com uma boa música. O melhor de Wandtown, como tinha dito James.

- Boa noite. O que desejam? – uma moça simpática veio atende-los.

Ninguém respondeu.

Os três meninos estavam muito ocupados vendo as pernas da moça e o decote na camisa com os primeiros botões abertos. E as três meninas estavam muito ocupadas inventando a pior azaração para os depravados.

- Por Merlin. – Sirius deu mais uma olhadela de cima a baixo para a moça, de um modo nada discreto. – Só pelo modo que recebem os clientes já dá vontade de vir aqui. – deu uma piscadela marota à garota, que riu.

- Faça logo o pedido, Black! – Marlene deu um chute em sua canela por baixo da mesa.

- Eu só estou sendo educado com a moça.

- Conheço muito bem sua educação! – irritou-se Marlene, cruzando os braços emburrada. Sirius resolveu fazer logo o pedido, antes que a morena fizesse um barraco no meio do bar.

- Eu quero começar com... – Sirius abriu o cardápio, lambendo os lábios. – esse X-Especial tamanho gigante. Hambúrguer, bacon, ovo, presunto, queijo, molho, e batata frita. Para beber... Uma cerveja amanteigada. _(N/A: Eu tenho plena noção que não existe lanches assim no mundo bruxo, mas deixa eu viajar um pouquinho. Huhuhu)_

Todos olharam boquiabertos para Sirius.

- Que foi?! Eu estou em fase de crescimento!

- O seu estômago é um buraco negro. – disse Marlene com suspense, e virou-se para a mulher. – Eu o acompanho.

Todos olharam novamente para Marlene, boquiabertos.

- Que foi?! Não se pode nem mais comer a vontade nessa cidade?! Cuidem de suas vidas, criaturas inúteisa e insignificantes!

- Eu vou querer um X-Bruxo e cerveja amanteigada também. – disse Remus.

- Para mim um X-Feitiço e um suco de abóbora. – falou Dorcas, estendendo o cardápio para Lily

- Vou querer esse prato vegetariano. Rúcula, brócolis, alfafas, pedaços de manga, espinafre, tomate e grão de soja. (N/A: Se você está pensando, isso existe? Sim, existe, pelo menos minha mãe adora) E um suco de lanranja sem açúcar.

Os três meninos olharam desconfiados para Lily. Desde quando ela comia coisas... Naturais?!

Na verdade, era quem mais fazia apostas com Marlene sobre quem conseguia tomar mais cervejas amanteigadas ou comer mais pizzas. É claro que Marlene sempre ganhava, mas valia a tentativa.

- E você, senhor? – a garçonete perguntou a James.

- Vou querer um X-...

- Ele irá me acompanhar. – intrometeu-se Lily, puxando o cardápio das mãos de James.

- Mas... Lily... Eu não ia pedir isso...

- Eu peço por você, lindinho. – Lily falou, acariciando meigamente o nariz de James. – Além disso você tem que aprender a comer coisas saudáveis.

- Um dia não faz mal a ninguém...

- Bobinho! Nesses lanches tem Gordura Trans.

- Gordura o que?!

- Trans. Além de ser um hambúrguer gorduroso feito com minhoca de aterro sanitário e uma batata frita feita em campos desmatados, o que tem a ver com agressão ao meio ambiente e com o aquecimento global. E você estará comendo um animal inocente, um pobre boi que pastava feliz com sua vaquinha e seus filhotes até ser massacrado injustiçadamente para alimentar a sua gula. – Lily terminou. Todos olharam para ela como se estivesse falando grego. - E eu quero o meu amorzinhozinhozinho saudável. – Lily fez uma espécie de beijo de esquimó em James, que ainda olhava estupefato para ela.

A garçonete saiu com a saia chacoalhando ao andar. Sirius segiu-a com os olhos, quase torcendo o pescoço.

E levando um belo chute na canela dado por Marlene.

- Você tem que parar de me agredir, Lene.

- E você de ser cachorro, canalha e sem-vergonha! – exclamou Marlene. Sirius deu um riso de lado.

Na mesma hora apareceu na frente deles os pedidos.

James olhou com certo nojo para seu lanche. Era muita coisa... Verde... Em pouco espaço.

- Vocês deviam comer isso também. – Lily apontou para o seu próprio lanche. – Mas eu não vou deixar meu lindinho ter uma saúde ruim, não é amor? – Lily apertou as bochechas de James, deixando uma linda marca vermelha de cada lado.

- Lily, é você mesmo? – James a olhou ainda assustado.

- Claro que sou eu, amor. Por que?

- Desde quando você come essa comida de... Vacas? Pelo menos em Hogwarts você mal tocava na salada e você nunca foi tão light assim.

Na mesa todos olhavam para eles, Marlene e Dorcas fingiam que nada estava acontecendo, Remus apenas olhava para os dois, pensativo e Sirius estava paralisado com a conversa com o hambúrguer a milímetros da boca.

Lily o encarou por um tempo, calada. Até que seus olhos começaram a marejar.

- Você está querendo dizer que eu sou uma... VACA?! – Lily exclamou, atirando seu sanduíche par ao lado.

- Não, Lily, não é nada disso! – James tentou consertar, mais assustado ainda diante da reação da ruiva. – Eu só estranhei que você não era tão cuidadosa assim com sua alimentação.

- Ah, então agora além de vaca eu sou uma GORDA DESLEIXADA, É ISSO?! – lágrimas caíram pelo rosto de Lily. Lily pegou um lenço e limpou o rosto, ainda olhando com decepção para James.

- Claro que não, Lily! Eu nunca falaria algo assim com você! – James exclamou. Todos do bar olharam para eles. – Não faça escândalo, Lily Você está chamando a atenção de todo o mundo desse jeito. E eu não falei que você é gorda ou vaca!

- VOCÊ ESTÁ ME CHAMANDO DE ESCANDALOSA, DESCONTROLADA E MALUCA POR ACASO, POTTER?! EU OUVI MUITO BEM O QUE VOCÊ ME DISSE!

- Não foi isso, Lily! Você entendeu tudo errado!

- Eu entendi tudo errado?! Eu entendi muito bem o que você quis dizer! – Lily virou a cabeça, decepcionada. – Eu não acredito que você está fazendo isso comigo, James! – Lily soltou um fungo, afundando em mais lágrimas. – Eu não posso mais comer na sua frente, andar na sua frente ou falar com você. – Lily soltou mais um fungo. – porque meu namorado me acha gorda!

- Lily, amor, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – James tentou acalma-la. – Para mim você é perfeita, eu sempre te disse isso.

- Mentira! Você não acha que eu sou o bastante para você! – a ruiva exclamou com a voz abafada pelo choro.

Fez-se um silêncio longo no bar, apenas se ouvia um choro extremamente alto de Lily. Todas as mesas ao redor olhavam para James. Principalmente as mulheres. Remus bebia pensativo sua cerveja e as meninas tentavam esconder o riso. Sirius ainda estava na mesma posição de antes, _mulheres, vai entende-las..._

- Lily, me perdoe, por favor. – James pediu com cara de cervo que caiu do caminhão de mudança. – Eu nunca quis te ofender, devia ter tido mais cuidado com as palavras. Desculpe-me, eu que errei por não ter te tratado como devia, por ter falado essas coisas sem pensar. Você é totalmente ao contrário disso, eu nunca diria isso para você.

- Sério, Jimmy? – Lily deu um sorriso manhoso, limpando as lágrimas com um lenço.

- Nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida. – James agradeceu a Merlin pela ruiva não ter feito outro escândalo.

Uma mulher neurótica fazendo escândalo num bar por causa do namorado já chama atenção.

Imagine essa mulher sendo ruiva?

E tendo o nome de Lily Evans?

Salve-se quem puder.

- Tudo bem. – Lily acalmou-se, sorrindo.

- Está mais calma?

- Estou. – James soltou o ar, aliviado.

- Essa noite então faremos tudo o que você quiser, pode ser?

- Está falando sério? – Lily exclamou, empolgada.

- Estou. A noite será totalmente sua!

- Ai, Jimmy! Que bom! – a ruiva atirou-se nos braços dele, beijando todo o canto de seu rosto.

O grupo comeu, dessa vez feliz.

Ou, no caso de James, não muito feliz.

* * *

- Ah, não! – Sirius exclamou em frente ao cartaz sobre a programação do festival. – Olha só o que vai ter hoje, show da Celestina Warbedock! Fala sério, que nojo! – fez uma careta. – Seria melhor ter ficado em casa... Isso é programa de velho...

- Pára de ser reclamão, Almofadinhas! Sempre tem alguma coisa boa aqui. – James falou, passando o dedo pelo cartaz. – Ah-há! – ele apontou para uma linha do cartaz, sorrindo para Sirius.

- Opa! – Sirius deu um pulo de animação. – É isso que eu estou pensando?

- Isso mesmo, caro Almofada!

- Leninha, hoje é seu dia de mostrar ao papai que me ama! – Sirius exclamou, tirando uma pequena caixa do bolso.

- Quem, eu?! – Marlene o olhou desconfiado.

- Claro que não, amor. Você já me mostrou a muito tempo que me ama. – Sirius deu uma piscadela. Marlene fez uma careta de repugnância. – Estou falando é da minha mascote, a quem passei o ano inteiro me dedicando e treinando.

- Desde quando você tem uma mascote? – perguntou Remus.

- Eu jurava que era um cachorro. – comentou Dorcas, olhando curiosa para a pequena caixa.

- Ele já é um cachorro, para que ter um mascote que também é um?! – Marlene o olhou desafiadoramente. Sirius apenar riu de lado. – Mas para ter meu nome, tem que ser algo muito lindo.

- Mas o que vai ter para você e o Jimmy ficarem tão animados?

- Algo que nós esperamos o ano inteiro! – James sorriu, empolgado.

- A melhor batalha que já existiu! – Sirius o acompanhou, erguendo a pequena caixa como se fosse um troféu.

- A aposta mais famosa em Wandtown!

- A briga de besouros ¹! – Sirius abriu a caixa, fazendo um besouro enorme andar por sua mão.

- O QUE?!?!

- Briga de que?!?!

- Besouros?!?!

- Sim. – os dois morenos sorriram. – Essa é a Leninha. – Sirius apresentou o besouro para todos.

- Você deu meu nome a... Isso?! – Marlene apontou para o inseto com total asco.

- Não fale assim com ela, é muito sensível. – Sirius colocou a "Leninha" em cima do ombro de Marlene.

- TIRA ESSE TROÇO DE CIMA DE MIM!!!!!!

- Ela só quer fazer amizade com você.

- Pelo amor de Merlin, Sirius, guarda esse bicho, eu acabei de comer. – Dorcas olhou a Leninha com horror.

- Insetos... Argh! – Marlene parecia estar tendo um pirepaque só de imaginar o bicho voando em cima dela.

- Vocês fiquem com a briga de besouros de vocês, eu vou sair com a minha Doquinha. – Remus puxou a namorada, andando para o lado oposto.

- Não me chama de Doquinha!

- Doquinha, Doquinha, Doquinha.

- Eu te odeio.

* * *

- James, muito obrigada por ter desistido do seu programa com o Sirius. – Lily o abraçou fortemente e sorriu apaixonadamente. – Eu sabia que você não ia me abandonar!

- Bem, eu tinha uma obrigação com você. Afinal, hoje a noite é sua. – James deu um sorrisinho. Tudo bem que assistir uma briga de besouros não era lá um programa divertido, mas... Por que teve que concordar com a Lily?!?!

- Ai, eu estou tão animada! Nós vamos nos divertir muito! E eu adoro a Celestina! Imagina, ir no show dela, e ainda acompanhada de você, meu amorzinho lindo! – Lily deu um selinho nele.

James deu um sorrisinho. _"Ótimo. Show da Celestina... Argh!"._

- Olha como está a fila, amor! É melhor irmos rápido. – Lily saiu puxando-o para a entrada de onde seria o show.

Depois do que pareceram horas eles conseguiram entrar e o show começou.

James fez uma careta ao olhar para a mulher: gorda, do tamanho de um duende, feia, cabeluda, estilo bruxa de filme trouxa com cara de má, uma enorme espinha em um nariz troncudo e uma voz de estourar os tímpanos.

A noite seria longa...

* * *

- Eu não acredito que estou perdendo meu tempo em uma briga de besouros! – Marlene resmungou, sentada em uma arquibancada de uma sala fechada. No centro da sala, em cima do que parecia um mini-ringue, Sirius xingava um homem mal encarado e gritava para o besouro.

- Vai, Leninha! Se você não ganhar não terá jantar!

Marlene o olhou com uma careta.

- Eu juro que nunca mais entro em qualquer acordo com você, Black! Você me paga por isso, ah se me paga! – Sirius a ignorou.

O feitiço virou contra o feiticeiro.

Marlene cruzou os braços, emburrada. Ao seu lado, homens mal encarados a olhavam descaradamente de cima a baixa. Marlene fez cara de nojo, resmungando azarações para Sirius.

- Isso! Agora dá uma de direita, uma de esquerda! – Sirius deu pulinhos de excitação. – Essa é minha Lene!

- Não chama aquele bicho asqueroso de Lene!

- Não atrapalha a briga, Marlene! – Sirius a ignorou. – Vamos lá, Leninha! Não deixe essa mosca varejeira acabar com você!

- Ótimo. Como se não bastasse ser xará de um besouro, agora fui deixada para trás!

- ÉÉÉÉÉÉ!! – Sirius deu um grito, abraçando uma Marlene assustada.

- E a Leninha ganha a batalha! – o juiz exclamou, exibindo o besouro em sua mão.

- Você foi maravilhosa, Lene! – Sirius falou, olhando para Marlene.

- Ah, sério? Obrigada, Sirius... – ela respondeu, sorrindo.

- To falando com a Leninha. – Sirius apontou para o ombro de Marlene. A morena virou-se para olhar, encarando duas antenas. (N?A: Besouro tem antena?)

- AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

- Não assusta a Leninha!! – o besouro voou para a mão de Sirius.

- Ela que me assustou! – Marlene emburrou-se. Sirius caiu na gargalhada.

- Tenho cara de palhaça por acaso, hiena ambulante?!

- Te amo, Lene. – Sirius deu uma piscadela para a menina, se aproximando dela. Deu um beijo em seu pescoço, fazendo-a se arrepiar. – Vamos comemorar a vitória da Leninha. – roçou o lábio na boca da menina.

- Tenho escolha? – Lene sussurrou de olhos fechados, descontrolada com o toque.

- Não.

* * *

- Dorcas, você não está achando estranho o modo como a Lily está agindo? – Remus perguntou.

- Ahnn... Não. – Dorcas respondeu sem muita confiança na voz. – Por que?

- Ah, sei lá. Mas do nada ela mudou totalmente sua relação com o Pontas. Mesmo estando apaixonada apor ele, eu nunca imaginei que ela ia ficar desse jeito com ele.

- Esse jeito como? Não vi nada de diferente.

- Assim, dando escândalo, chamando ele por apelidos carinhosos, tratando-o com extremo carinho. – Remus a olhou desconfiado. – Você não percebeu?

- Ela sempre foi assim. – Dorcas deu de ombros.

- Eu a conheço a sete anos e ela nunca foi assim. – o castanho insistiu.

- Então você não a conhece bem. – Dorcas falou. Remus ainda estava desconfiado.

Hora de mudar de assunto.

- Que tal pararmos de falar da Lily e falarmos de nós?

- Mas eu continuo achando estranho. Me dá a impressão que tem alguma coisa por trás disso tudo. A Lily nunca agiria assim. Está acontecendo algo sim, mas não entendo o que.

- Eu sei o que está acontecendo. – Dorcas mandou a ele um olhar sedutor. – Ela está apaixonada, assim como eu estou por você. – a loira o beijou ardentemente.

- Concordo com você, - Remus se afastou do beijo. – mas o jeito que ela está agindo não faz sentido.

Hora de usar as artimanhas femininas.

- Amor, não acha que está quente aqui? – Dorcas fez uma voz sensual, tirando o casaco que usava.

- Quente? – Remus olhou ao redor. – Não, está até um vento forte.

- Ai, mas de repente me subiu um calor. – Dorcas começou a empurra-lo para longe das pessoas e a tirar seu casaco.

- Do-dorcas... O que você está fazendo?

- Te deixando mais a vontade. – disse ela, começando a abrir os botos de sua camisa.

- M-mas... Pa-para... Dorcas, aqui não.

- Qualquer hora, qualquer lugar, baby. – a loira começou a beija-lo.

Yeah, baby! Yeah!

* * *

_"...Ah, vem mexer no meu caldeirão,__  
__E se mexer do jeito que deve ser__  
__Faço pro ce um amor quente e forte__  
__Para sua noite aquecer__  
__UhhUhhhhUuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh"_ ²

- Jimmy! Eu amo essa música!

James apenas deu um sorriso frouxo. Não agüentava mais aquela mulher cantando (ou seria gritando?).

_"...Eu vou fazer um leilão__  
__Quem dá mais pelo meu coração__  
__Que me ajude voltar a viver__  
__Eu prefiro que seja você" _³

Merlin atire um raio aqui, mande um furacão, um tsunami. Mas faça esse show acabar!

Saco...

- Vamos dançar! – Lily exclamou, animada.

- Lily, é melhor não. Eu não sei dançar... – James tentou se esquivar.

- Eu te ensino, querido! – e saiu puxando-o para a pista.

Lily colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço de James, que, um pouco incerto, segurou sua cintura. A ruiva sorriu, emocionada, deitando sua cabeça no ombro do moreno.

- _... Como um sapato velho,__  
__Mas ainda sirvo, se você quiser.__  
__Basta você me calçar,__  
__Que eu aqueço o frio dos seus pés...__  
__UhhUhhhhUuuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh"_ ³

Lily começou a cantar junto com a Celestina, tão desafinada quanto ela, fazendo os mesmos "uuuuu's" no final de cada verso.

As duas fariam uma bela dupla sertaneja: Cely e Lily.

Para a infelicidade de qualquer mortal.

E principalmente da de James.

Reportagem urgente do Profeta Diário: _"Estudante de Hogwarts morre após escutar a dupla assassina de tímpanos Cilly e Lily"_

Triste, não?

- O que você está pensando? – perguntou Lily no ouvido de James.

- Em nada. – James respondeu dando de ombros.

- Como assim, em nada?

- Hum... – James deu um sorriso. – Nada de nada.

- Não tem nada na sua cabeça agora? Apenas um vácuo insensível?

- Não estou pensando em nada importante.

- Não tem como ouvir a Celestina e não pensar em nada de importância! – Lily gritou.

- Lily, não grita. – James falou, um tanto envergonhado. – As pessoas estão olhando.

- Eu não estou gritando! – Lily gritou novamente, chamando mais atenção. – E então, não vai falar no que você está pensando?!

- Se eu estivesse pensando em alguma coisa eu diria.

- Ah, pelo amor de Merlin, James! Está tocando uma música romântica, no show da Celestina e você tem a coragem de me dizer que não está pensando em nada?! Só se você fosse um inseto!

- Estou pensando no show. – James respondeu simplesmente.

- Vai dizer ou não vai?! – Lily pareceu irritada. – Quem é a outra?! – gritou, separando-se dele.

- Outra?! – James a olhou, incrédulo. – Que outra?

- A outra que você está pensando! – ela fez gestos raivosos, com a voz alterada. – Quem é ela?! – agora mais pessoas viraram-se para ver o casal.

- Quer saber mesmo o que eu estou pensando? – _"que você é uma louca, desvairada e eu não estou suportando mais esses gritos da Cely e Lily na minha cabeça"_ – Estou pensando em nós dois, dançando juntos, e como estou feliz por estar aqui comigo.

- Sério Jim? – Lily falou com a voz embaçada de emoção, e jogou-se em seus braços. – Amor! Que lindo! Ninguém nunca disso isso para mim! Te adoro, fofuxo!

Algumas pessoas ao redor deram risadinhas.

Oh, vida.

* * *

¹ - Não, eu não estou louca e nem inventei isso. Se existe briga de besouros não sei, mas já vi isso em animes. Huhuhuhu

² - "Harry Potter e o Príncipe Mestiço",

³ - Não tenho a mínima idéia de quem canta e qual o nome das duas músicas. Sabe aquele tipo de música que você ouve o refrão uma vez na rua e fica a vida inteira na sua cabeça? Então, são essas duas.

* * *

**N/A:**

Olá meus amores!!

Eu sei que demorei muito para postar, mas como expliquei no capítulo anterior, eu estava viajando. E até fui muito boazinha, estava planejando postar no final de fevereiro. Viram como sou uma autora boa?

Esse capítulo ficou enorme, muito mais do que pretendia. Não sei porque, mas quis transformar a Lily em uma neurótica homicida nesse capítulo (e nem ficou tãoo assim). Espero que gostem! E se exagerei, me perdoem, mas a fic inteira será meio exagerada! XD

Muito obrigada pelas reviews!! Adorei todas! E espero a colaboração de todos mandando muitas reviews sobre esse capítulo também! Hihihihihhi

Beijos,

Babi Black


End file.
